Anesidora's Abyss
by Ikiwa
Summary: The finale begins and Elliot desperately tries to save his precious one, but all odds are against him as the true monster finally awakens. A heartbreaking ending for Wonderland begins with just one death. His. Genderbending Elliot x Leo
1. White Abyss, Red Ribbon

_I. White Abyss, Red Ribbon_

Drifting in a timeless place in constant pain, awakening lost in an abyss of light

Pain. All he could feel was pain. Nothing else seemed to exist for him, but that pain. He wondered when the pain would end, when he would cease to feel anything. The pain did not end though, instead it got worst. It felt as if his insides were being set on fire. He wanted to grab the pain, but he realized he could not move. In fact he could not even feel his limbs. He could feel pain, but nothing else.

He laughed bitterly to himself, at least in his mind. He could see nothing but blinding light. He wondered if this was heaven or maybe hell. If it wasn't for the pain he might have called it heaven. He couldn't remember how long he had been there. He guessed it might have been hours, but he wasn't sure. He couldn't remember anything. Not how he got there or who he was.

He should be scared, but he's wasn't. The place he was in wasn't threatening at all. It was just the pain inside of him. It felt different as he floated in the pure white place. It turned from almost unbearable into a small ache. Somehow he felt sad that the pain was ebbing away. It was important that it stay unbearable. He felt alone now that the pain was dying away. It was flowing away like a stream of water.

Soon it became harder for him to think. As if he couldn't concentrate anymore. He slowly began to forget about ever having the pain. He forgot his concern over not knowing where he was. Everything was fading out of his grasp. Soon he knew nothing, felt nothing, worried over nothing. He was content, floating in the warm white light. No pain or worries. There was nothing, nothing to hurt him or bother him again. Time passed, slowly trickling away as he was enveloped in the protective light.

"Ell…" he heard someone's voice. He became fearful. He didn't know what it was. No one but him existed in this place, yet there was that voice that called out from the center of the white void.

"Elliot…" it once again called. It sounded playful. His fear melted away as the voice continued to call. It was looking for someone because it kept calling that name. He listen to the voice, it sounded like a young woman.

"You should have left this place a long time ago." The woman said. She soon after, slowly started to materialize in front of him. She stood over him with a smile. "So Elliot are you ready to give up?" she asked him. The woman made the white light pale in comparison. She was so vibrant. Her long golden blonde hair frame her porcelain colored face. Blue eyes saw through him, as if she knew things about him he didn't. He was sure that she did since she called him by a name he never heard before.

"You must truly love him, to stay here in this limbo for so long. You're not alive or dead, but an endless state of pain." She smiled at him. He could tell the smile was insincere. "You're pain has subsided meaning he is slowly forgetting. You promised me you'll stay here, as long as he felt the pain. Your death has become nothing but a memory." He watched as something unreadable passed over her face. "Yet, I won't let you become lifeless doll. The stage awaits you. Once more you shall assume-" she stopped mid-sentence. "Maybe I should give you back those memories you seem to have lost." She waved her hand over him.

A warm breeze passed over him. He was flood with memories of his past. Images of a lonely black hair boy consumed him. His own thoughts returned to him, everything he had lost in the white void. He opened his blue eyes to the white room he was in. The blonde hair woman sat beside him. "I'm glad you finally return to your former form. You looked so pitiful in that existence, barely a glowing light." Seeing the woman clearly now, he could tell she was not a woman but a girl. She wore a blue dress with what look like and apron. In her hair was a blue bow.

"You act as if you've never seem me before." She smiled at him. He looked down at his hands. They shook lightly. "It's normal to be a little unstable in the void." She continued with the creepy smile and cheerful voice. "I don't… who are you?" he asked trying to remember what happen at the ceremony. "Ecila." She watched his every move.

"You died. It wasn't very pretty at all, too much blood." She stood and walked to stand in front of him. "Long ago you made me a promise, when you first arrived here." He looked up at her. "Promise?" "Yes a promise. You said that you would stay in the white abyss, if I allowed you to feel his pain. I have done so, but he has started to forget the pain of losing someone. It has become a dull ache that can no longer sustain your existence. You in effect have been forgotten." She sounded clinical.

Elliot Nightray looked around at his surroundings as his memories became so sharp it hurt. "He…has forgotten me." He felt sad. Did he really think that he would mourn him forever? It hurt to know that he moved on. "Good. He doesn't need to think about me anyhow. I don't want him too."

"Lie." She grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet. "According to my watch, I'd say that it was time for me to destroy your very being since you broke your promise. But, it would be better if you took the stage once more. He needs to be stopped before the will of the abyss is obtained by him. If he obtains that, the story will end. I don't really want to stop watching you all suffer through this tragedy."

"So we're pawns for you amusement." Elliot didn't like this girl. The more she talked the less he liked. "Yes, pawns for my pleasure." She giggled at him as if he was supposed to know that. "I will not obey you." He stared down at her now. His anger rising. "Leo is precious to you?" He looked away from her hiding his embarrassment. She smiled deviously at him while he was looking the other way. "Things have changed very much since your death. Oz and Pandora will show no mercy to Leo." "Oz wouldn't hurt Leo." He grabbed the small girl by her arms. "What happen?" Elliot was becoming anxious. He didn't believe Oz would hurt Leo but he wasn't so sure of himself.

"Unhand me." She snatched her hands from his grasp. "Five years have passed since you entered the white abyss or void if you like. Over these years betrayal, love, hate and those pesky human emotions have festered until the battle lines were drawn. The people you used to know are no longer the people you remember. They have change for the worst or the better, depends on your definition of better. So, yes Oz is now willing to kill Leo to end this war. I don't want it to end, not with such a bad ending."

"So now we're a soap opera?" he sat down on the non-existing ground. "So what must I do?" he asked waiting for the girl's response.

"It's quite easy. You will return to wonderland. There you will stop Leo's madness, without revealing who you are." "So there are rules?" he asked knowing the answer. "Of course." She gave another childish giggle. Elliot tried to ignore his rising anger at the girl. "Watch that temper of yours. You won't be the esteem Elliot Nightray when I return you. Were the Nightray's ever esteemed? Anyway you can't just speak you're mind to everyone anymore."

Ecila walked away from Elliot, as she walked he notices she was slows disappearing out of sight. The white abyss was larger than he thought. He got to his feet and followed the young girl. "I thought you'd get the idea if I walked off." She looked over her shoulder to him. "Here we are the gift of the lake." In front of him was a lake of crystal clear water. The blues against the harsh white of the void was calming. "Once you swim to the other side you will be on the stage again. Do not die again it will ruin the story." She shoved him in to the lake.

He came up sputtering. "You!" he stopped himself. If he insulted her, she might not let him see Leo. "Good, you held your tongue. One more thing, your body has long ago rotted away in the years that have passed. So the lake will grant you a new one. It however will not be the same." She sat on the side of the lake. "Listen to the voice of Anesidora, she is much more likable then me." "Anesidora?" he asked. "She resides in the lake and will guide you on your journey. Noble woman she is. Now go! Wonderland is waiting for you." Elliot took a deep breath and dived beneath the clear waters.

"Ahh…wonderland will become a drama and tragedy once more. Be careful my little pawn."

* * *

><p>Elliot swam down into the depth of the lake. Soon the crystal clear water became deep shades of blue. As he went deeper he realized he was going to run out of air soon. He felt like an idiot for listen to the girl. He looked back behind himself. He couldn't make it back to the surface.<p>

"Finally I meet you." A light voice said from dark blue depth. "You have finally come." Elliot stop his downward descend. He looked around. He continued to stare down at the darker blues below until a woman formed out of them.

"Do not worry, you won't die. You have no need to breath; this is not really water." The woman said. She was made out of the waters. She was wearing a sapphire dress. Her skin was like alabaster. She reached for him "Once you pass on to the stage you can't return. I'm sure you're okay with that. I will mold you're body of the most precious substances." She took him by the hand and then pulled him deeper into dark blue depths. "I will give you a guardian to protect yourself as well."

'Guardian?' he thought to himself. "You and many others call them chains, but the chains in the abyss are twisted unlike those who live in the void. Do not worry it will not be like it was with Humpty Dumpty. This chain will protect you and bend to your will." She let go of his hand and moved away. "Listen to my voice and you will find your way to the stage." Elliot was soon pulled into a black vortex of water and wind. It was like a whirlpool dragging him down into an abyss. He was fearful, but if he could see Leo again he would allow himself to be dragged into the darkness.

* * *

><p>Elliot's eyes flew open with him silently screaming. He looked around and tried to calm down; being dragged into the darkness scared him more than he wanted to admit. Dying was like being swallowed by an inescapable darkness. Sure it is peaceful but it was still scary, unable to escape or even call for help. He sat up and looked around again, truly seeing his surrounding this time. He was in an apartment. The lights were off and he was in the bedroom.<p>

He got to his feet and looked for the lamp near the bed. He found it effortlessly as if he had been there before. The room was partly flooded with candlelight. It was a small room like he guessed; an apartment bedroom. He sat back on the bed lightheaded. He needed to figure out so much. He had to find Leo, he had to find out what else happen the last five years. But first he had to gain his bearings. He laid back and waited for the lightheaded feeling to subside.

While he laid there his mind pondered on the things Ecila had told him. He wondered had things change so much. He wanted to think it was drastic, but he knew it probably was slower. After the bout of sickness passed he went looking for the bathroom, which he knew where it was without thinking. He lit the lamp and went to the mirror.

He stared at the woman in the mirror. It took him a few minutes to realize it was him. "What the-" he stumbled back. "Oh I forgot to mention that you can't be male anymore." Ecila voice echoed off the tiles. "What do mean I can't be a male!" he furiously yelled at the disembodied voice. "Shh… Your neighbors will hear you. Let me fill you in with a few details. You just moved to this apartment a few days ago, so your neighbors are still wary of you. Anyhow you can't be a male because I said so." She giggled annoyingly. Elliot grasped the sides of the sink to keep from yelling. "Because-" Ecila cut him off. "No, it's because you would look the same. If you hadn't notice Anesidora has molded your body exactly the way it looked when you were alive."

Ecila's face took the place of his in the mirror. "But she had to make you female so you wouldn't disrupt the story in wonderland." "Wonderland?" he asked. She ignored him and continued. "I can only make small changes in the story. Bringing you back to life would have torn the seams of time, let alone aroused the interest of Alyss. Yet, if you stay like this then you won't mess up anything. As long as you keep your mouth shut. Your name is Elliot Knightingale"

Elliot looked at Ecila in the mirror. "What are you?" he needed to know what he was getting in to. "I'm an observer of this lovely drama that has taken hold of Wonderland. Although, I am messing around with some things here and there like you. I don't like to get bored, what can I say." She slowly disappeared.

"Wait, how am I supposed to contact you or Anesidora for help and how do I summon this chain?" he was sick of her lack of explaining things he needed to know. "There is no need to contact me, I'm always watching. As for Anesidora, all you need to do is call her name near a large body of water or a mirroring surface, a cup of water if you're pressed for time. Not including mirrors, she hates them for some reason. Lastly the chain will come if and only if you are in danger. Now goodbye." She disappeared before Elliot could speak.

He sighed deeply and went to the bedroom of his new apartment. He had a long list of things he needed to figure out. He had to find Leo first and foremost. Then he needed to understand what was going on with everyone. Why Oz was so intent on harming Leo? What was Pandora doing? What happen to the rest of the Nightrays? Where exactly was his apartment located? He had so many questions, but looking at a clock it was twelve midnight. He blew out the light and lied down on the mattress.

He guessed it was a little too early to begin searching for answers. He had to wait until the sun rose. He lied on the bed wondering how he'd ever fall asleep. So much had happen to him in a short time, being a girl was something he didn't think he get used to, ever. Before he knew it he was asleep dreaming of the past, when things were so much simpler.

* * *

><p>The next morning Elliot woke up and went to the bathroom to clean up. As he walked around the whole time he found it odd he knew where every thing was. He was beginning to worry about that. When he finish cleaning up he went to the closet in the bedroom. He opened it and stopped in his tracks. There was nothing but dresses inside.<p>

He pushed them aside and found under clothes. He had avoided looking at himself in the mirror the whole time he was in the bathroom. He stopped and looked down at the robe he wore. He had to know what he looked like. He couldn't very well just keep ignoring the fact he was a girl now. He opened the robe slowly and sighed, prepared for the worst. He stared at the small lumps on his chest. He was relieved he didn't have a vulgar size bust. He completely avoided looking any lower until it was absolutely necessary. Elliot went back to the closet to find a pair of pants, anything that was male but no such luck. Ecila made sure he'd be dressed as a girl. He took a deep breath; he was working on his temper. Ladies didn't show anger in public, so he had to start practicing beforehand.

He pulled out a chemise and drawers. He had not the slightest clue how to dress in women's clothes. He looked back in the closet and notice that there were a lot of things that women had to wear. He sighed wishing he was male. He looked around trying to find a reflective surface. He went to the kitchen instead and got a cup of water. He stared at his reflection in it. He felt stupid. He was about to call out to a cup of water. "Anesidora?" he said as low as he could. "Yes." The answer came automatically. He found it weird listen to the disembodied voice.

"I don't know how to wear women's clothing." He looked around the kitchen remembering he hadn't ate anything he put the cup down and looked around for some bread. He found the bread box and cut a slice. He turned around to talk to the cup but a woman stood there. Her appearance reminded him of the lake. "Don't do that!" He sat in a chair and calmed down. "I don't know what to put on first."

She stared at him for a moment. "I guess you wouldn't." "Of course I wouldn't I'm a man!" he was frustrated with the whole female thing. He wanted to be himself when he talked to Leo. He couldn't knock any sense into him as a girl. He bit in to the bread angrily. "Sorry…" she gave a downcast look. "No- I… it's just I'm not use to this. Everything has change and so have I. I'm just nervous." He finally said.

"I understand. I will teach how to wear women's garments." She gave him a delicate smile. Elliot sighed inwardly. Something he never thought he'd hear. After finishing up the bread he went to the closet with the women.

"You first need to put on a chemise." She pulled a cute lace one out that was decorated beautifully. He looked at it and then stepped away from her. "It's too girly!" he was pissed off again at the circumstances. She looked at him then at the closet full of women's clothes. "But aren't they all?" she asked. He looked at the content of the closet then the chemise she had in hand. She was right they all were. He was a sixteen year old boy…rather girl. He didn't want to wear something so childish, even though he was a boy he still had a preference in the clothes he wore.

He resigned himself to the fact that he was going to have to wear it. Everything else in the closet was even girly-er, if that was possible. After another debate on which was the less girly, he stood wearing a chemise, drawers, petticoat and a crinoline. He was staring at the crinoline when Anesidora came with another petticoat to go over the steel cage. "Why do women wear this." He slapped his hand against the crinoline. "You don't have to wear it. You could just put on more petticoats." Anesidora said smiling at Elliot. "Good." She helped him out of the steel cage contraption. Elliot better understood what women went through to look beautiful. After three hours of dressing Elliot was dress for the day.

He felt like he was suffocating with the corset. After a few walking, sitting and female grace lessons from Anesidora he felt ready. She sat on the bed staring at him, while he looked at the mirror. "I'm sure you will do just fine. Just do not give up on Leo. He is still able to be saved." She got up and disappeared back to her lake. Elliot stood silently looking at the girl who looked back. He still had his mole on the left side of his face. It made him look cute. He sighed heavily. He wondered if Leo would recognize him. He couldn't tell him but he hope that Leo would recognize him, even looking like this. He combed his hair wonder how to find Leo and the others.

He shook himself out of thought and pulled on his pink and red ribbon bonnet. He felt like a cross dresser. Elliot Nightray was wearing a frilly white, pink and red dress. He took a deep breath and reminded himself that it was only him who could slap some sense into Leo, so he had to man up…women up? He wasn't going to let losing an appendage and getting some other things stop him from getting to Leo. So throwing his embarrassment into the wind he grabbed a matching parasol and headed into town.

* * *

><p>AN: I should be typing out another story but… I have writers block. I read the latest manga chapter and was inspired. That and I like turning boys into girls. This story is obviously not going with the storyline, I'm not sure if I'll continue yet. If no one finds it interesting I won't. I hope that Elliot wasn't OC, trying to get use his character. OC's are just there for support, they won't show up much, unless it's to help Elliot or help progress something in the story. Obviously, it's going to be Elliot x Leo, or however that's supposed to be written. (Leo X Elliot?) I don't know the difference. I will still be referring to him as he, since he is still a male mentally. Anyway lastly ideas are welcomed I might not use them all but they are very helpful.<p>

R&R- Please :o3


	2. Crimson Eyes, Black Gold

_II. Crimson Eyes, Black Gold_

Aimlessly searching for something lost, completely filled with hopelessness

The streets were full of people and Elliot had a hard time getting around them. His dress kept brushing people and he'd get dirty looks from older women. As if he was doing it on purpose. He ignored them and continued looking for anything useful to him. He was debating between going to Pandora headquarters or not.

He passed a blacksmith as he was debating and stopped. He went back and looked into the window. He may have a 'guardian' but he did want to rely on that. He was sure how powerful or dependable it was, that and he was a little skeptical about using a chain. Last time he ended up dying. He went inside of the shop. A little old man was inside cleaning a short sword. He looked up over his thick glasses. "Little lady how can I help you." He sat the short sword on the table and came over to her.

"I need a short sword." Elliot said looking at the one on the table. "Little lady what would you need that for. You should be in a parasol shop." He gave him a smile. Elliot remembered what he was wearing and how cute he looked. "It's a present for my brother. He wants one so bad." Elliot knew he wasn't getting the sword unless he lied. The old man believed him and let him look around for the type of sword he wanted.

He found one similar to the one he used to have. It was light and easy to use. He looked at the old man. "This one." He gave the sword to the man and waited as he placed it in a box. "Do you want it gift wrapped?" Elliot nodded. He looked down at the small purse he grabbed before he left. It had everything he needed. He pulled out the leather wallet and gave the man the money. "Little Lady you be careful with this. I don't want you to get hurt." He gave Elliot the box. Elliot forced his face into a convincing smile. "I will." He kept forgetting he was a cute girl.

It was almost noon when he left the shop, but it was still freezing. It was easy to figure out where he was. It was the center of town where everything happened. He took note of his surroundings. If he was going to search for Leo he had to find people who were apart of Pandora. He didn't have an out of control chain so they wouldn't come to him. He wandered the streets aimlessly until he came to a café. He made his way inside and found a seat.

He placed the parasol next to himself with the box. He needed to find a member of Pandora. That wasn't an easy task since he had absolutely no idea where to start. He couldn't find the headquarters without one. He sighed heavily. He didn't have time to search for a member he needed to find Leo. He didn't know what the idiot was thinking trying to obtain the will of the abyss.

"What would you like to eat?" a woman asked. He looked up at the waitress. He looked down at the menu in front of him. He decided to order something. He had walked aimlessly around town for hours without eating a proper breakfast. He didn't want to give out in the middle of his search.

While waiting he looked inside the purse he had. It was red and matched what he was wearing. He stopped before he opened it completely. He realized was carrying a purse. He knew he had it at the shop, but he didn't realize how girly it looked. He pushed his anger to the side and looked inside. He rustled through it and got out the wallet.

When the waitress returned with the meal he paid her and gave her a tip. He sat in silence eating. That was until a very loud party sat behind him. He tried to ignore the noise but it was becoming too much of a task. He turned around and looked behind himself. It was a group of men. They were loud as they laughed and talked. Elliot wrestled with himself. A lady didn't yell in public. Another fit of loud laughter erupted from the group.

Shut up! I'm trying to think, you bunch of idiots." It was out of his mouth before he could stop himself. He couldn't take it back so he stood his ground. He was ready to fight but the men said nothing they just stared at him.

"We're sorry little lady, we'll be more quiet." One of the men said he had on a necklace that was familiar. They turned their attention from him and talked to each other with their inside voices. Elliot didn't know what to do. He wasn't sure if that was a win or defeat. He sat back in his chair. He ate his meal and then was frustrated again. "I can believe I got into Pandora." His ears perked up. He listened to the conversation.

"Trainings hard though. I'm supposed to get a chain soon." The man said behind him. "Shut up. We are not to talk about the Pandora in public." One of the other men said. Elliot thought it was too late for that. He stayed until they left and followed them.

He when they reached the headquarters Elliot was surprise. It looked like a mansion. He stay back out of sight and watched them enter. He'd have to wait until night to sneak in. He just hoped Oz would be there. He didn't know what he would say but he needed to talk to Oz. He went back to his apartment to concoct a plan of action.

* * *

><p>He sat in his chemise and drawers hollowing out the handle to a yellow parasol. He didn't know what to expect when he met Oz, but he assumed it wasn't good. He looked at his watch it was seven in the evening. He didn't have much time to finish so he sped up his pace. After he finished he slid the sheath into the wood. He looked at the sword and started to take off the bell guard off. The hilt wouldn't fit with it. It was a lot harder than he thought. When he finally got it off he finished making his concealed weapon. He thought it was a little useful being a girl. Women carried so many accessories. That meant a lot of places to conceal weapons.<p>

After finishing he cleaned up and put on the yellow and purple petticoats, and then the yellow, purple and black dress. He finished with dressing and grabbed the parasol. He wasn't dressed for sneaking anywhere, but he'd have to make do. All he owned now was frilly, overly cute dresses. He made a note to buy some pants sooner or later.

He grabbed a black cloak and left the apartment quietly. He wasn't sure if he had nosy neighbors and he didn't want them bothering him.

* * *

><p>Elliot reached Pandora headquarters quickly. He stayed close to the shadows to avoid being seen. He went toward the mansion like place. It was a large building so he figured it housed a lot of agents. He didn't like the thought of being so weighed down with the dress, but made do. It was freezing even more now that it was nightfall. He wished he could wear pants but that was out of the question. The black cloak he wore protected him against the cold wind but his legs felt numb. He was up against the side of the building now. He briskly walked the side of the house, looking for an opportunity.<p>

He came to an open window. He wondered if it was a coincident or if Ecila had a hand in this. She said she couldn't interfere too much, but tidbits here and there. He looked into the window. He had to stand on his tippy toes to see. He vaguely wondered if he was shorter than before. He ignored the thought and climbed up onto the window seal. It was not as graceful as he planned. He struggled so bad to lift himself up to the ledge that he broke a sweat. 'Am I weaker too?' he thought trying to catch his breath.

Finally on the ledge he went to drop down quietly inside. Nothing was going to go as planned, his dress got caught on something and he stopped. He yanked at the dress for a few minutes until it came free and he fell with a loud thud into the room. He quickly got to his feet and looked around. It was too dark to see anything, so he just stood there listening for footsteps.

He heard nothing and sighed in relief. He thought maybe things were going to in his favor now. He moved forward only for the lights around him to flash on. He stopped moving, he looked around to spot a man. He was tall, but didn't look much like a fighter. "What are you doing here?" he said with pistol in hand. Elliot stepped back some. He didn't want to fight him. He wasn't so sure of his ability to dodge a bullet in a dress. "I want to see Oz Vessalius." He said going for the direct approach.

"What makes you think, I'm just going to go get him for you." Elliot looked at the man. He couldn't lash out at him while he still had the pistol. "He was to meet me for a date…and he never came. I spotted him and follow him." Elliot hope Oz had just come back from somewhere. "You should go home he's just a womanizer. He's just playing with you." The man sounded sympathetic. He guessed Oz still played around even after these many years. The man lowered his gun and Elliot took the opening he ran into the man to knock him on his back. He took the gun and stepped back. It actually hurt him more than the man.

Elliot note to himself not to shoulder rush anyone else. He had 'dainty' shoulder now. He was getting angry again. He stamped it out quickly before he started cursing from the pain. "I can believe I got tricked by a girl." The man sat up looking at Elliot. Elliot talked himself out of shooting the man for the insult. The man didn't know that he wasn't a girl. "Just take me to Oz." he demanded. The man stood and showed him the way.

As they walked Elliot memorized the route just in case he had to escape. "This better be the right way." Elliot pushed the pistol into the man's back. He just nodded and continued up the stairs and down the hall to a pair of doors. The man opened them and went in. It was a large office with a desk and chair in the middle. Elliot followed him in and came face to face with the men from the café. He assumed he was interrupting a meeting. "So you decided to trick me?" Elliot dropped the pistol, he was out numbered ten to one.

"You're the little lady from the café with the loud mouth!" A large man exclaimed. Elliot thought he was the pot calling the kettle black. "I just want to see Oz." he tried again. "Why?" Elliot looked from the men to the person sitting at the desk. His chair back was to him. He held the parasol in his sword fighting hand. He had an ominous feeling. Something evil was in the room.

"I need to ask him something. Something very important." Elliot walked closer parasol tightly in hand. Before he could step closer there was a sword to his neck. He looked to his right. "Break…" he stepped back. The white hair man had a quizzical look on his face. "Such a cute looking young lady, I'd hate to kill you, so why don't you put that weapon down." He kept his eyes on Elliot as he put the parasol down.

"Look, I'm not here to hurt anyone. I just want to speak with Oz." he kept his eyes on break with his hands palms open. The person in the chair turned around. "Why do you want to speak with me?" the person was Oz. Elliot was taken back slightly by the blood red eyes. "Oz?" he stepped forward. "What happen to your eyes?"

"No. The question should be who you are?" he countered back. Elliot could kick himself. He quickly recovered. "I am no one special." "Yet you carry a weapon and have broken into Pandora headquarters to speak with Oz." Break still had his sword in hand, but it was lower. Elliot looked at Break and then to Oz, taking note of Break's stance. "I want to find out what happen to Elliot Nightray." They looked slightly shocked. To hear that name after so long brought back bad memories, especially for Oz.

"Who are you to ask that?" Oz stood interested in the young woman who snuck into Pandora. He looked the same as he did before Elliot died, all but the blood red irises. "My family was a part of the Nightray at one point. There was a… breaking apart. Duke Nightray was not happy with the wife my father took and banished him from the family." Elliot was complete surprise at how valid this lie sounded. It just came to him.

"Elliot and I were very close." He said. 'More like the same person' he thought. "I was told he was dead. Nothing else was explained. I want to know what happened. I was eleven when he died and could do nothing to find out the truth. I am sixteen now and able to do as I please. I just want to know…" Elliot put his hand to his face to hide his eyes. He had never faked crying, but today was the day he learned. Thankfully dwelling on sad things and Leo forgetting about him was enough for some tears to show.

Oz came around the table and grabbed his hand. "I'm sorry…" Elliot looked up just in time to see the pain in Oz's eyes. "No… it's okay." Elliot gave him a small smile. "Your cousin died protecting me. He was my friend and I let him down." He stared at her hand. "I'm sorry." He said once more.

"Oh shut up! He wouldn't want you being all mopey over this! He saved you because he wanted to. It not like he didn't have a choice. You are his friend and he probably do it again if he was given the choice." He punched Oz in the arm. He hated that look on Oz's face. He didn't want to be the one who made him look that way.

Oz stared at the girl in front of him. She was the spitting image of Elliot. She had his attitude as well, not to mention the mole. He wondered if it ran in the family. "What's your name?" Oz asked her. She looked nervous. "Elliot…Elliot Knightingale. I was name after my great grandfather as was Elliot." He was lying his butt off but he needed them to trust him.

"That's a very odd name for a female." Break commented putting his sword back in his cane. Elliot nodded at the comment and turned his attention back to Oz. He was staring at Elliot in deep thought. "How do you know my eyes are different?" he asked. Elliot laughed slightly nervous. "He talked about you a lot. He said that you looked like Jack Vessalius." He quickly picked up his parasol. He didn't like being without a weapon to protect himself.

"He talked about me?" Oz sounded a little shocked. "Yeah…it wasn't anything bad most of the time." He plastered a smile on his face. He had a bad feeling. Before he could figure it out he heard the click of a pistol. He stayed still. "How exactly did you know I was here and how do you know Break's name? You've never met him before." Oz stepped away from Elliot and waited for an answer.

"It is like I said. I am Elliot's cousin. We were close." He was sure they weren't buying it anymore. He was glad he picked up the parasol because Break attacked him. He pulled out the small sword swiftly and parried the blows. "Listen to me! I don't want anything. I don't care about Pandora or what they do. I'm just looking for Elliot's valet Leo! I need to speak with him!" Elliot knew that he couldn't beat Break. He was barely holding him off. "And why would you need to speak with that monster." Break said not letting up. "It's important that I do so! And it's none of your business!" he used the flat of the blade to stop Break's downward swipe.

"Stop!" Oz intervened finally. "Leo Baskerville is an enemy of Pandora and the worst kind of monster. What do want with him?" Elliot stepped back from Break and looked at Oz. 'Monster…' he thought to himself. He definitely needed to see Leo. He needed desperately to know what Leo had done. He looked at Oz who still awaited his answer.

"…I can't tell you." Elliot backed up to the window. Oz stared at the girl who looked like the mirror image of Elliot. Everything was the same. She was shorter but facially it was the same except there was a feminine touch. It was unlikely that she was a cousin maybe a twin. But there was no record of twins ever being born to the Nightray family and she would be at least twenty one by now. "Who are you really?" Oz grabbed Elliot wrist before he could move. He looked at the blood red eyes that bore into his very soul.

"I am a Knightingale." He felt trapped there was no plausible explanation he could give. "Leo is important to me. I have to tell him something important. If you know where he is please tell me?" Elliot tried to map a way out, but the room was filled with Pandora agents not including Oz and Break. The grip on his wrist hurt and was bruising. He couldn't break it either.

Elliot was trapped. He guessed he shouldn't have asked about Oz's eyes or blurted out Break's name. He didn't see a way out of this. "Answer the question." Break's sword was out again. This time he wouldn't be able to dodge. Oz had his hand with the sword in it.

'Do you have you need of my assistance?' a voice asked him. It was deep and rumbling in his mind. Elliot didn't have time to think about. 'Yes!' he couldn't get captured here. 'Help me!' 'Of course master.' The voice said.

Elliot snatched his hand from Oz and kicked him back into Break. The window shatter behind him and he saw a black and gold dragon just below. He had no time for hesitation. He jumped from the third floor window on to the dragon. The whole time he was in mid-air he kept wondering if they saw his drawers. When he landed on the dragon it took off into the night. He held on tight with his eyes closed. He screwed up tonight. He lost his one chance to find Leo. He wasn't sure at that moment what his next step was. Pandora was bound to be on his tail now, especially since they saw his chain.

* * *

><p>Oz Vessalius stood watching the retreat of the black and gold dragon with the young woman on it. Break had dismissed the group of men a few minutes ago. "Things seem to keep getting interesting. Elliot's look-a-like is looking for Leo." Break said picking up the yellow parasol the girl left. "Her chain is not from the abyss." Oz said walking away from the shattered window.<p>

He made his way to another meeting room where the higher up Pandora member were. He pushed the doors open and entered. Sharon and Gilbert were sitting and Reim was standing reading a book. "We had an intruder." Oz took his seat behind the large maple wood desk. Gil sat up straighter. "Leo?" he asked.

"No. It was…Elliot. No, it was a girl who looked like Elliot. She called herself Elliot Knightingale." Oz splayed his fingers on the table. "She was looking for Leo." He said as his mind travel back to that unforgettable ceremony.

"Whoever she is, she had a chain that is not from the abyss according to Oz." Break sat eating cake. "Not from the abyss?" Sharon asked.

Oz looked up at her. He stared at her until she looked away. "The chain is blinding. I can see nothing but light around it. It's not like the others from the abyss. It's…pure. I can't explain it." He laid his head on the table. "Our chains are filled with darkness, while hers was a pure white blinding light. Same with her, she's covered by light."

"So what do you want to do?" Sharon asked looking down at her cup of tea. "We need to capture her and as her some question." Reim answered. Oz nodded and stood. "We should continue the ceremony." Gil stood along with Break. "I'll leave this to you two." After Oz left Sharon and Reim got up and started preparations for the search.

* * *

><p>He reached the apartment on foot. The dragon was in a smaller black and gold plush like doll form. Elliot didn't even feel like getting angry at the fact that it was so girly. He could hide it better that way. It was another dangerous accessory to carry around. 'You seem sad.' The plush dragon said to him. "Don't worry about it." He said looking for the keys. He found them and opened the door. He dragged himself inside and locked up. He placed the doll on the bed and pulled off the dress, the petticoats and corset. Whatever else he couldn't sleep in.<p>

He looked at the dragon. "What's your name?" he asked. The chain had saved him. He wanted to thank it properly. "Eithne." The chain said happily. The voice was now of a cute girl. "You're a girl?" he raised his eyebrow slightly. "Yes. Of course, why else would I be a cute plush dragon?" the doll moved across the bed, creeping Elliot out. He washed up and came back to find the doll gone. He guessed it went back to wherever it stayed.

He was glad to be alone. He need time to organize his thoughts. Pandora would be hunting him now. He had no clues on Leo or any of the Baskerville. He screwed up bad. He slammed his hand into the dresser. He cursed loudly in to the silence. He could try again but he might not get out again.

He vaguely wondered if Ecila was enjoyed her show. He didn't know what to do anymore. How was he supposed to find Leo like this? Trapped in a female body wasn't bad, it was a nightmare. Oz had easily picked up his mistake. He was sure Oz suspected there was something unnatural about him. Break probably realized it before Oz.

He climbed on to the bed and closed his weary eyes. "What am I supposed to do now?" he asked to no one in particular. Before he could think of anything sleep overcame him. He was tired and needed to rest. Day one of Elliot's search ended horribly, but there was always tomorrow.

In the shadows of the room Anesidora sat with the plush Eithne watching Elliot sleep, hoping he would have sweet dreams, while Ecila in the white abyss watched her pawn with a malicious smile.

* * *

><p>AN: Totally headed in the opposite direction from what I planned. I'm happy with it though. I got a couple of unanswered question in there. See, not much from the OC until the end. Thanks so much for the reviews. I probably wouldn't have gone on without them. I even got a couple of story alerts, yay! I put up a pic of Elliot's pink dress from this chapter it's on my deviantart, check my profile. Comment if you like. I hope no one is too out of character. I'm trying but Elliot is hard to grasp. Last but not least, to answer Elliot wonderings about that window jump…yes…yes they could. (I never wrote such long chapters before.) Is it Leo or Reo and does it matter?<p>

R&R Please :o3


	3. Violet Skin, Golden Lights

_III. Violet Skin, Golden Lights_

Finally able to meet, Unable to speak the truth

_White light surrounded him. The harsh light spread for what seemed like eternity. Elliot was in pain. He couldn't think clearly. The last thing he remembered was… He pushed himself to his knees. Blood. There was blood surrounding him. He looked at the blood seeping from his chest. The red substance coated his hands and the area around him. He was dying, but he thought he had already… The pain in his body was almost unbearable. _

"_Hmm…"a voice said. "I haven't had a guest in a long time. I wonder why you are here?" a little blonde haired girl stood in front of Elliot. Her black shoes stained with his blood. Blue eyes watched him. "You are covered in darkness. It is disgusting, your blood is everywhere." She leaned down to him grabbing his chin, making him look at her. "I don't like your blood marring the beauty of my abyss, but the darkness you carry is repulsive, worst then the blood." The blue eyes slowly turned into a deep orange. _

_Elliot's arms shook against the pressure to keep him up. "Who…?" he could barely talk he was in so much pain. "You should not fight too much. If you give up you'll fade back to into that darkness called death. Your will is so strong that you ended up in this limbo, I'm surprised to meet someone so strong. Maybe you can entertain me. Will you make a deal with me?" Elliot shook more, his strength giving out. "Leo…I have to…" he needed talk to him. He left too many things unsaid. He struggle to move, but it was in vain. He was dying again or maybe he'd didn't die yet. _

"_What do you want?" Elliot tried to pull his face away from the girls grip. "The pain you feel is not the blows that caused your death put the sorrow of the one left behind." The young girl squeezed his face. "Leo…" Elliot could feel the pain expanding tearing his insides apart. "You don't want to leave him. Fool. I will allow you to stay as long as this Leo mourns you. It will be interesting to see the outcome of this deal." She giggled at her inner thoughts. "You will be disposed of when I am through with you." She said making sure he understood. Elliot mind was foggy, his thoughts becoming fragmented. "…fine. I will stay here… as long as I can feel this…" his voice faded as he fell into a deep unconscious state._

* * *

><p>Elliot eyes opened to the room. He remembered the deal forced on to him. But he admitted to himself that he agreed so he could feel close to Leo. He had grown to love him, to cherish the black haired boy. He was only here to tell him and stop him from doing something stupid. Something he would never admit to unless it was Leo. He sat up on the bed and winced. His wrist was an ugly purple. Elliot wondered if Oz realized how much pressure he placed on his wrist.<p>

He remembered the night's events. Elliot felt his failure like a weight. He brushed off the feeling and began thinking of a new plan. Now that he lost his sword he needed to buy a new one. He decided not to go back to the old man's shop, too many questions. He cleaned up and got dress. He planned the course of action he needed to take to prevent himself for getting caught.

He left out before any of his neighbors had awoken. He went over yesterday's events again trying to figure out what he should do next. He came upon another sword shop. It was small but well taking care of. "Hello." He said as he came in. "Yes?" a lady came from out the back room. "I need a sword, a small sword without a bell guard." He said looking around at the many rapiers. He'd loved to use one but with his wrist the way it was he wouldn't be able to lift it. He was afraid he might not be able to lift the small sword. "What an odd request said the woman." She went into the back to find the sword the girl wanted.

Elliot was staring at his wrist when the woman returned. "I need four of them." He requested. The woman gave him an odd look. "Four?" she asked suspicious. "They're presents for my brothers. They enjoy their swords so much." He gave her a fake smile. He was not in the mood for questions. She returned with the four small swords wrapped in a large box. "Thank you." He gave the woman the money and left the store. He could barely hold the box. He didn't let his anger get the best of him, in public at least.

He got home and started mutilating some parasols. While doing so he finally figured out who he could talk to. Rufus Barma. It would be a challenge like yesterday but he had to try. He thought about it more and realized that would involve going back to Pandora. He could talk to Duchess Rainsworth, that wouldn't require him going to Pandora. He had to figure out how to get the information out of her. He didn't what to stoop to threats.

Elliot sighed heavily. If he was going to get the information he needed he would have to use some force. He just didn't want to threaten her. The more he thought about it the more it seemed like the only choice. He'd be bluffing but still. After finishing his concealed weapons he cleaned up and got dress headed for the Rainsworth mansion. He rented a carriage to take him there.

He was unsure of himself as he stepped out of the carriage. He wasn't sure of his conviction to go through with this. She was old and could have a heart attack or something. He shook his head lightly and walked up to the doors. He was dress in one of the expensive dresses from the wardrobe. He gave a small knock on the door. A butler came to the door and looked at Elliot. He looked like an innocent girl calling on a friend. "Is Duchess Rainsworth here? I know I should have called, bad manners on my part, but it is urgent that I speak with her.

The butler told Elliot to wait there. He did clutching the matching parasol in his other hand. He figured Oz had fractured his wrist last night. He couldn't lift anything and it was swollen. He'd have to pay him back for that but for now he had to focus his energy into being a cute young girl. Once the butler returned he let Elliot in.

"The Duchess is this way." He led Elliot to a small pallor. The duchess sat drink tea; she looked up to see Elliot and gave a small smile. "I'm sorry to disturb you…but I need your help." Elliot looked at the butler then at the duchess. "Could we speak in private?" "Yes, Leon." Cheryl said. The butler left the room. "So who are you?"

"I don't want to hurt you." Elliot said looking at the older woman. "Please tell me what you know about the whereabouts of Leo Baskerville." He felt weird adding Baskerville to Leo's name. "Break warned me about you. You really do look like Elliot Nightray, dead on in fact. Why do you want to know about Leo?" she kept her eyes on the parasol Elliot tightly gripped.

"I need to speak with him that's all." Elliot said not saying anything about her comment on his appearance. "I really do wish to help you. You seem like a nice girl, but you will not be going to the Nightray mansion." At that moment Elliot knew it was a trap. Before he could act he blacked out. Break caught the girl before she hit the floor. "Very predictable."

* * *

><p>"<em>I am Ecila." The girl answered his question. Elliot didn't know how long he had been there. The white abyss was a peaceful place except the pain that coursed through his body. It no longer bothered him. It was proof that he thought about him. It was selfish of him to want Leo to never forget him. He knew it was, but he couldn't let go. He had never got the chance to really talk to Leo. Now he never would but it was alright as long as he could still feel this pain.<em>

* * *

><p>Elliot woke up in a small room. He never really thought about his time in the white abyss. It was like a dream. He sat up and looked around. Again his weapon taken, he sighed in frustration. He didn't have time for this. He tried the door in vain. He sat down and waited for his captors.<p>

It didn't take long for them to enter the room, Oz and Break. "You're awake." Oz said going over to him and pulling him to his feet. He allowed it. "What do you want?" Elliot said stepping away from Oz. "We didn't finish our conversation from yesterday." Oz said trying to lighten the mood of the room. "You also have a chain. We can just allow you to go free." he smiled.

Elliot said nothing mind already searching for a way out. "Who are you? It's obvious that you are not a cousin of Elliot." Break said standing off to the side. Elliot said nothing, he just continue to search the room. He knew where Leo was and now all he had to do was escape. Before he made an attempt to move he was stopped by Oz, he had a weird look on his face. "Why are you so bright?" Oz asked staring at him but not at him. Those red eyes didn't suit Oz. It was like the time he control the B-rabbit's power.

'Master we should escape before this person figures out you are not the same as them. This person sees the difference in us.' Eithne said. 'Then do something!' he said slightly panic if he was found out it meant his death. It meant not seeing Leo again. The black and gold dragon appeared from behind Elliot almost filling the small room. Oz immediately covered his eyes from the light that was emanating from the dragon. Break unaffected attacked Elliot. Elliot barely dodged the attack. His body travel forward from the momentum.

Elliot threw himself to the floor to avoid the swipe of Oz's scythe. Elliot landed on his wrist. He heard a loud cracking sound when he landed. He cried out in pain. He got to his feet ignoring the immense pain. Eithne grabbed Elliot and tore through the ceiling. Elliot held on tightly, he could feel tears leaking out of his eyes. He cursed loudly.

"Go to the Nightray Mansion. Now!" he was in so much pain he thought he would black out. He notice the blood seep from the front of his dress. He assumed he didn't dodge enough. Elliot shutter in pain from the chest wound and his wrist. He was sure his wrist was broken. "No. Take me home first." Eithne obeyed and drop him on to the balcony. He ran inside picking up another small sword since he lost another one. He quickly wrapped the wound and set his wrist. He jumped back on to the back of Eithne. "Go." He said trying not to move his broken wrist. He didn't care at the moment he needed to see Leo. He wasn't waiting anymore. "Master are you sure you should be so reckless?" the dragon asked. Elliot looked down at the dragon and then back to the sky ahead. "It's fine." He didn't care about the pain he felt at the moment. Ecila wouldn't let him stay there longer than she needed him to spice up her story. Before she ripped him away from life he had to see Leo.

* * *

><p>They reached the Nightray Mansion. He got off Eithne and told her to wait there. He knocked on the door of his former home. He assumed that Leo was too strong for Oz and Pandora to outright attack him. He waited and then banged on the door impatiently. He needed the facts about everything. He needed to know what Leo intended to do with the will of the abyss.<p>

The door slowly open and Alice stood there. "Alice…" Elliot didn't understand why she was there. "Do I know you?" she asked. "I need to speak with Leo." He said ignoring the question. Alice looked at him for a second longer. "Wait here." She turned and went looking for Leo. Elliot went inside not waiting for her return. He didn't want to wait any longer. Just what did that fool think he was doing? Why would he need the will of the abyss? Too many questions and not enough answers. Elliot was getting angry, his short temper getting the better of him.

He searched his home for his friend and former valet. He stopped short when he came to a room. Someone was inside. He peeked inside to see the black hair man sitting in a seat reading a book.

Elliot pushed the door open to the room. It was his room, but it was different now. "Alice? What is it that you want?" the man asked. Elliot didn't answer he didn't know what to say. The young man looked up to see Elliot. "Elliot…?" he stood up looking at Elliot. Leo was caught off guard by the female's face. Elliot stood unmoving staring at the eyes the shone golden lights.

Elliot was frozen in place. He never thought that Leo would grow up. It didn't register when he met Oz and Break. "Leo…" He stepped forward hands slightly reaching out and stopped abruptly. "No I'm not…I-" he stopped. He didn't want to lie to Leo. "You can't obtain the will of the abyss. If you do…" he closed his eyes. He didn't want to talk about this. He wanted to tell him something important. Something he couldn't before he died. Elliot curse out loud to himself. He hated this twist of fate, finally able to meet him after so long but unable to tell the truth.

Leo continued to look at the well-dressed woman. She looked exactly like Elliot. "Don't do it okay… don't go after the will of the abyss." He turned from Leo and walked away from him. Leo grabbed Elliot's hand and stopped him. "Who are you?" he was much taller than Elliot now and it was odd to have to look up. "I'm a friend of Elliot. He wanted me to tell you something important but, there no use. You've forgotten about him by now." He slipped out Leo's grip. "I have not. He is the reason that I-" he stopped. The golden lights in his eyes seem to get brighter to Elliot. "You didn't…"

"I have to go." He turned and picked up his dress running away from Leo. He couldn't stay any longer without telling him. Ecila was always watching so there was no way he could tell him. Anesidora had given him this body, yet why make it look like this? Why torture him with the fact that he looks like himself, but he cannot admit it to the one person that matters. "Stop!" Leo called out to the girl. He wasn't sure if the girl was Elliot or not but something about her made him chase after her.

Elliot knew his home better than anyone. Slipping out was easy to do even though Leo was chasing after him. He headed to the window. "Don't go after the abyss! Don't do it Leo!" He yelled as he jumped through the window and on to Eithne. He looked back at Leo. "I'm sorry..." Eithne took off before Leo could speak.

"Is that really Elliot?" Alice said from behind Leo, who was still watching the black dragon. "Maybe." Leo didn't know how to explain it but he knew that it was Elliot, he was sure of it. He turned to Alice. "Bring her to me." He said. He needed to know who this girl was and if it was Elliot how he returned from death.

"As you wish." Vincent Nightray answered from behind Alice. He took his leave, leaving Alice with Leo. "She's surrounded by light, so is the chain." Alice said looking at Leo who still stared after Elliot. "So there is a white abyss." Leo said to Alice who looked angry. Her hands balled up in her dress. "Then I will destroy it." She said walking away.

* * *

><p>Elliot reached his apartment once again but was not expecting the little girl who waited for him. "We need to talk." Ecila said.<p>

Elliot stopped short. "About what." He started pulling off the fancy dress. "Alyss is aware of me now, thanks to you." She looked angry. "It's okay; it has only made the story more interesting." She said looking at Elliot. "Anesidora should have changed your look completely; your precious one is very close to the truth." Elliot turned away from her pulling off the corset. He used one hand and checked the wound on his chest. It still bled but not much. Ecila wrapped it for him and help him into another chemise. "You were going to tell him." She said suddenly stopping. She gave a sly smile.

"Do not forget that Pandora is after and so is your precious one now. You are the only one to ever see my abyss and live. They will want to use you, which is useless since you have no information. For now you need to get away." She gave him a weird look. "This should be interesting." Elliot wondered what she meant until, Gil and Break came through the portal Eques made and Vincent came through his window. Elliot wondered vaguely when they began to attack so boldly. Ecila was already gone to watch the coming show. Elliot sighed.

* * *

><p>An: I hate writing action scenes, it's so hard. I almost got writers block there I wonder if you can tell where. Anyway, this took longer to write because I'm doing a collaboration story in google docs with a friend. It's a Blazblue story called Protected Light &amp; Distorted Truth. It's fun to write stories with people :) I don't think I need to start another story until I'm finished these two. Sorry for any mistakes its really late here and I needed to get this out.<p>

Let me know what you think, trying to figure out where I'm going with this. Ideas are welcomed. Please tell me what you think so far :)

R&R Please :o3


	4. Sapphire Irises, Ruby Blood

_IV. Sapphire Irises, Ruby Blood_

Nightmares of death, Comfort in your arms

Leo Baskerville sat in the room that used to belong to his dear friend. His hand propped up his head as he tried to sort out his thoughts. What if the girl was Elliot? Elliot would have to have been in the white abyss, making him a pawn for the intention of that abyss. He grasped tightly to the arm of the chair. Elliot was a pawn in this game between a vicious girl and a malicious child.

Alice came into the room with tea and something small to eat. She sat down the tray on the table in front of Leo. She sat in the other seat also in front of him. Her red eyes settle on Leo. "You didn't forget your promise to me, did you?" she asked pouring Leo a cup. He stared at her for a second. "No, I haven't forgotten my promise." He took the cup and looked at it. "But with this development, plans have been changed. We need to understand what part that this girl plays. If she is an Agent of the white abyss…" he trailed off.

"Then she needs to be disposed of. Her existence threatens my wish. I will not wait any longer than I have to." Alice poured herself a cup of tea. "If she is Elliot then you will not touch her." The finality in his voice told her not to argue. Alice frowned and then turned away from him. "As long as she not in the way." She said.

Leo stared at her until she looked at him. The beautiful golden lights seem to get brighter to her. She looked away knowing that he meant what he said. "I will not touch her." Her red eyes stared down into the cup of tea. "I should go help Vincent." She stood. "Take Zwei with you." He said drinking the last of the tea as Alice turned to leave. She gave a nodded and took her leave.

Leo grabbed his head and shook slightly. He closed his eyes tightly. He needed the darkness to block out those lights he despised. 'How long do you think you will be in control?' the same voice that always plagued him. Leo ignored the voice. He had no time to listen to Glen. "Until they find the last sealing stone, I will be in control." Leo stood and went to his balcony. He would not give his body to Glen so willingly not until he finished what he started.

* * *

><p>Green eyes stared penetratingly at a young girl who was drinking tea. She sat talking with her dolls. She was innocent and vicious all at the same time. She loved her twisted world and would not allow anyone to ruining it. "Jack?" she called to the man who watched her. "Yes, Alyss." Jack said.<p>

"What do you think will happen if I destroy that pawn? Don't you think it is wrong for it to exist? I don't like it. I want it gone." She stood up from her dolls and turned to face Jack. He went over to her and took her by the hand. "You can't. You'll bring the wrath of Glen's vessel against yourself." Jack had to talk her out of this. If Elliot was killed again he was sure that Leo would succumb to Glen. As long as Elliot existed then Leo would remain in existence as well. Glen would not be resurrected in a sense.

* * *

><p>Elliot Nightray stood between Vincent, Gil and Break. They had yet to move from their spots. Elliot still stood in his underclothes wondering what to do. He looked to Gil first. Gil was staring at Vincent. Elliot move back toward his bedroom. "I can see you won't be able to do it, so you go after the young woman." Break didn't say anymore he was going after Vincent.<p>

Gil looked at Elliot. "I don't want to hurt you, so will you come quietly?" he asked. Elliot quickly moved away from Gil. He ran toward his room. Gil tackled him. He hit the floor with man on top of him. He sometimes wondered if they remember his current gender. He turned under Gil and slammed his palms against Gil's ears.

Gil grabbed his head giving Elliot time to get away. He stood to run but Gilbert had grabbed his foot. He tripped and turned his body so he landed on his shoulder. 'Eithne!' Elliot called repeatedly. 'I'm sorry but Ecila has ordered me not to help you. She wants to enjoy the show.' The dragon sounded sad that she could not help.

Elliot cursed in his mind and kicked Gilbert in the face. "Let go Gilbert." He said pulling his leg out of his grasp. He got to his feet but was tackled again to the floor. Gil took off the scarf he wore and tied up Elliot's hands. Elliot struggled in vain. He force his feet under him. His wrist was in pain badly. "Sit still." Gil made him sit back down. Elliot was not finished yet. He attacked Gilbert again. Elliot threw his shoulder in to Gilbert. He stumbled forward and fell on Gilbert.

Elliot stopped. His eyes fell on to the deep scar that wrapped around Gil's neck. "Gilbert…" Elliot could tell it was old but it looked horrible as if someone tried to decapitate him. Gilbert pushed Elliot back. Elliot threw his weight down to stop him. "What happen to you?" Elliot asked trying to untie his hands while talking to Gilbert. It was painful but he had to work fast. Gilbert kept trying to push back. Elliot finally got the scarf a loose. He jumped to his feet and got to his room. His wrist was swollen and he had reopened the wound in his chest.

He grabbed the black parasol and pulled out the sword. He had to use his other hand though. He turned back to see Gilbert coming in. "You're already hurt, just come with me." Gilbert said pistol in hand looking at the blood that stained the front of the chemise. He felt odd talking to the girl. She looked and acted just like Elliot. Elliot stepped back again. He felt the blood running down his chest.

He felt trapped again. This time it was Ecila fault. She wanted entertainment then he'd give it to her. "Gilbert, it's true I am Elliot." Gilbert didn't expect the truth after what Oz had told him. Elliot took that time to get to the balcony. He ran into Alice and Zwei. "You need help?" Alice asked pulling Elliot away from Gilbert. "Zwei, go to Vincent and help him." She disappeared as soon as Alice spoke. "Traitor." Gilbert had his pistol pointed at her head. "You're the reason he the way he is."

Alice said nothing, instead she pulled out the black scythe she carried with her. "Seaweed head…If you stand in Leo's way I will finish what was started the first time. This time Oz isn't here to prevent your head from falling off." She stood in front of Elliot. Elliot finally realized how much things had changed. He never thought he'd see those two fighting. Elliot grabbed at his bleed chest. He leaned forward. He felt light-headed and tired. He was losing more blood than he had initially thought. He leaned against the balcony railing. "I'm going to die…" he thought feeling a very familiar feeling. A dread passed over him.

He looked at his hand that was coated in blood. He looked down at the blood dripping on the floor. He remembered how his blood had coated the floor of the abyss. The sight of the blood made him sick. "Someone…please." He went to his knees. He could feel nothing at all. His world was turning black.

Alice looked back as she fought Gilbert and spotted Elliot out on the floor. She knocked Gilbert back and ran over to Elliot. "No! You can't die." She pulled him into a sitting position. "Stupid Break." She grabbed a cloth to stop the bleeding and wrapped his chest tightly. Gilbert stood watching her, pistol aimed. He was unsure if he should shoot her. "Is he okay?" Gilbert asked. Alice looked up to come face to face with the pistol. "He'll live."

"Zwei. Vincent. We must leave." Alice stood up as Vincent and Zwei appeared in the room. Vincent picked up Elliot. Gilbert hesitated to kill Alice; even after what she did he still hesitated. He lowered his pistol and turned away from them. He went and checked on Break who was hurt. "You let them go." Break said unable to move. He had overused Mad Hatter. "We know where they are." Gilbert helped him up.

* * *

><p>Leo stood over his dear friend. Elliot was still unconscious. His wound was worst then it first appeared. It was far worse at a close examination. Leo sat down on the bed. He leaned close to Elliot. He could see the light that surrounded Elliot. It was the effect of being from the white abyss. "I would do anything for you." Leo ran his fingertips against the delicate face.<p>

"Elliot what am I to do with you?" Leo closed his eyes. He was unsure of himself. Elliot existence was unnatural. As long as he was in existence, obtaining the will of the abyss would be almost impossible. He sighed and again touched Elliot's face. He was so much smaller than Leo now. Leo took Elliot hand into his own. His hand nearly covered Elliot's. It disturbed him to see Elliot in such pain with a wound so similar to the one that killed him.

He continued to hold Elliot's hand tightly. He was uncertain of his choice at the moment but he needed to make sure Elliot was okay. Slowly blue eyes opened. "Leo?" Elliot had a light sheen of sweat on his skin. He felt sick and tired. He tried to sit up, but he couldn't his chest felt like it was burning when he strained too much.

Leo pushed him back to the bed. "You need rest." Leo said standing up. "I will return later." He turned to leave but Elliot grabbed his hand. "Don't leave…" Elliot held on tightly to Leo. He was afraid he die again without tell Leo the truth. "Please…please…" he could feel himself slipping. "I don't want to die…not again. Not again." Elliot started to panic. He was traumatized from dying. Leo sat back beside him. "You are not dying Elliot. You just need to rest." Leo tried to calm Elliot down.

Elliot held as tight as he could. His felt so tired and afraid to even close his eyes. Leo placed his hands on both sides of Elliot's cheek, making Elliot looked into his eyes. "I will not allow you die again." Elliot could see the determination in Leo's eyes.

"You will not die." Leo finally calmed Elliot down. He sat with his friend until he fell asleep. Then he left the room. Alice stood outside with Vincent and Zwei. "We do nothing until I figure this out." Leo walked down the hall. "As you wish." Vincent followed behind Leo.

"Pandora will come now that we possess Elliot." Leo looked back at Vincent. "I am fully aware of that. I am not naïve." Leo went to his office. He had long ago changed the look of the Nightray mansion. The only thing that remained the same was the layout and Elliot's room. He couldn't bear to change anything in that room.

Leo sat down in the chair. "Oz will not wait any longer than he has to. He knows that he can't stand against me. He'll try to distract me." Leo looked to Vincent knowing he was right. "We will move him then. You, Alice and Zwei will stay here. I will take Elliot somewhere safe, while you entertain Oz and company." He stood and went out of the room. "Alice." He called. She came down the hall holding a pitcher of water. The dress she wore still had some of Elliot's blood on it.

"Yes." She answered. "Pack some of your dresses for Elliot. We leave to night, dress him. You, Vincent and Zwei will be Oz's diversion." He moved quickly to his room that was really Elliot's. He packed a couple of clothes. "You should at least take Zwei with you. You don't need to use Jabberwocky. It drains you too much." Alice said placing the pitcher on an end table." She grabbed Leo's arm to make him face her. "Oz might have discerned the plan what if he sends someone after you?"

Leo looked down at the red eyed girl. "Alice I am capable of taking care of myself, you have nothing to worry about, your wish will be granted." He zipped up the luggage and sat it in the hallway. "It's not for my wish you idiot." She stormed away angry. "Genuinely worried over me?" he'd never seen Alice worried over him so he assume it was for her own reasons, but she was never like that.

He left out the room and acquired all the things he would need, while Alice finished packing and dressing Elliot who was still sleep. She had woken him up and drugged him with the water so he would sleep better. He wouldn't heal without proper rest.

When she finished dressing him she let Leo know. He was wearing more suitable clothes for traveling now. He looked down at Elliot who looked relaxed. "Are you sure you don't want me or Zwei to come?" Alice asked once more. "Once this short battle is over I will return. If not you can always find me with what I hold." He referred to something very dear to her and she nodded knowing she could always find Leo.

He slid his arms under the female body that was Elliot's and cradle Elliot to his chest. Leo carried him through the house and to the carriage. Vincent had already packed their luggage. Leo stopped and looked at Vincent. "Take care of them." Leo said laying Elliot in the seat in front of his. "Of course I will." Vincent gave a very creepy smile. "Good" he said getting in. "Alice don't overdo it."

Alice nodded and watched as the carriage pulled off and left. She turned with Vincent and went back to the house to prepare for Oz's arrival.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you so much for the reviews. I kind of know where I'm going and I kind of don't. I would have had this out earlier but I took a short six day vacation. It was nice other than the ticks. So let me know what you are thinking. Yay! Elliot and Leo time ahead.<p>

R&R :o3


	5. Crimson to Scarlet, Guilt and Shame

_V. Crimson to Scarlet, Guilt and Shame_

Guilt eating away at the heart, regretting the choices made

Elliot opened his eyes. He had just woken up. His blue eyes stared forward into the darkness. He pushed himself up to a sitting position. His chest ached and his wrist rebelled against the weight he applied. He felt like crap. He looked up and noticed he was in a bed. He was dressed in sleepwear and there were no lights on. Elliot got out the bed but it was a bad choice. He felt dizzy when he stood. He sat back down and tried to get his bearings.

"You're awake." Leo's voice broke the silence. Elliot looked up at his friend who sat in a chair near the window. The moon's glow surrounded him. Elliot shook his head to clear it.

"Where are we?" he asked pushing himself back to his feet. He had known that it wasn't the Nightray mansion the moment he woke up. He wasn't sure how he knew that but he did.

"Somewhere safe." Leo didn't say any more than that. Elliot walked slowly to Leo. "What happen?" Elliot only remembered the blood and the balcony floor. He thought he was going to die and for some reason he was terrified at the thought. He guessed dying was not something one gets use to.

"You passed out from blood lost and Alice brought you to me." He stood and went to Elliot, forcing him back to the bed. "You shouldn't push yourself. We'll be here until morning." He pulled the chair closer to the bed and sat down beside the bed.

"So where are we?" Elliot looked around the room and then back at Leo who was staring at him. "A residence I own." He said placing his hand on to Elliot's forehead. "You have a slight fever." He stood up and turned on a light. Then he went and got a cool towel for Elliot. He came back and placed it on Elliot's head and then made him laid back down.

"You've gotten taller." Elliot final realize he was running a fever. Leo was dressed warmly and Elliot wanted to take off what little clothes he was wearing.

"And you're shorter." Leo responded back to his friend. "You finally cut your hair too. It looks weird. " Elliot laughed to himself at some inner thought. Leo just raised an eyebrow to the comment. "You're eyes still look beautiful though." Elliot caught himself. He wasn't ready to go there yet. He needed to prepare for that moment and at the moment he was running a fever. He didn't want Leo to think he was delusional.

"Things have really changed." Elliot felt out of place like he didn't belong. It was as if he didn't fit into the puzzle of Wonderland any longer. Everyone was different. Leo was no longer sixteen he was a man. Leo was stronger now and didn't really need him. Elliot had played his part in the story and now he was an intruder to 'Wonderland'. There was only one thing left to do for him and that was to find out what Leo was planning. "Leo, why are you with them, the Baskervilles."

"It's where I belong." Leo looked at his hands. He didn't have much time left, but he would finish what he had started. He looked up solemnly to Elliot. "I am a vessel that Glen Baskerville intends to inhabit…" he didn't want to tell Elliot how short his time was. Elliot looked up to Leo. He couldn't believe it. He wouldn't allow it. That Baskerville was not going to take from him the only thing he cared about. "Why…when did you find out." he wondered if this was the reason for the schism between his friends.

"I always knew this since I was young. I just ignore it and that caused you your life." He turned away from Elliot. "It's not your fault…" Elliot reached out and took Leo's hand.

"Don't patronize me Elliot! I am fully aware that my actions caused your death. I'll never deny that and neither should you." He pulled his hand away sudden angry at himself. He had not forgiven himself and he never would.

"I don't blame you." Elliot placed his hands in his lap and stared at the blanket on the bed. It was time he asked the question that needed to be answered.

* * *

><p>Alice opened her eyes. She hadn't realized that the Nightray mansion had such beautiful ceilings. The colors were so dark and not at all inviting. She rolled over to her stomach and the room began to spin when she got to her knees, so she stopped.<p>

"What happened?" Alice finally got to her feet. She was still slightly dizzy but it slowly ebbed off. She looked around at the Pandora members who were either dead or barely alive. She turned away from the sight. She didn't have time to think about what was right or wrong. She had taken their lives and she had to live with it.

Alice had done all of this for her wish. Her wish meant everything to her. She yearned for the day when it would be granted. She quickly scanned the area looking for her companions. She came across another Pandora member who had been killed. She bypassed the poor soul without a second glance.

Sometimes Alice wondered if she would be able to live with herself, after her wish was granted. She'd taken so many lives and betrayed the people who cared for her. She wasn't heartless but she was selfish.

"Alice?" Zwei called. Alice spotted the girl on the floor near the wall in the hallway. She had some minor wounds that were bleeding. It wasn't anything too serious. "Are you okay?" Alice asked as she helped Zwei to her feet. "Yes, but I don't know where to find Vincent." She was becoming panicky. Alice could understand her, Zwei loved Vincent. He was her everything, like Alice's wish was her everything. "Let's find him and see if he knows what happen." Alice held the girls hand.

Alice realized that she couldn't remember what had happen. She knew that Leo had left and took Elliot, leaving them to fight Pandora. She remembered fighting Oz and Gilbert, but then there was a blank. Her mind just completely went blank out. She stopped abruptly, halting Zwei movement as well. "Where's Oz?" she asked out loud. He had to still be in the mansion.

Zwei struggled not caring where Oz was at the moment. Vincent's safety came first, well above the safety of the enemy. They traveled quickly through the mansion to find Vincent. It wasn't hard to find him since he ran into them literally in the hallway leading to the dining room. Both girls grabbed the man because he was unsteady. He was holding his side while blood seeped between his fingers. "Vincent!" Zwei helped Vincent stop the bleeding, she was full of fear. The wound wasn't bad but it bled a lot. Alice looked around herself. Something was not right with everything that was happening.

"Where is Oz?" Alice asked Vincent. He looked at her and thought about the question. Zwei looked up to Vincent and back at Alice. They sat in silence waiting for his answer.

"I don't know?" he was suddenly alert when he realized that Oz was nowhere in sight. Alice hadn't even realized the scythe in her hand until Zwei and Vincent moved away from her. Alice was now more cautious. Oz was her equal in everything and she was now only known as the Black Rabbit while Oz…

'Where could he…' Her thoughts were cut off when she was attacked by a scythe that matched hers but was blood colored. She had moved in time to dodge the incoming attack. His scythe slammed in to the wall and was stuck in the wall for a minute. Alice knew that Oz's strength would surpass her in time, but not before her wish was granted.

"ALICE!" he screamed as he wildly attacked her over and over again. His crimson eyes showed too many emotions, but above all Alice could see the bloodlust. He wanted to taste her blood and hear her scream. She calmly blocked his uncoordinated attacks and looked over to Vincent. "Get out of here!" she warned them.

Zwei and Vincent made their way away from the chain and boy. They could not help Alice with this fight. Oz would use them against her.

Alice slowly remembered what happen. Pandora had broken in and attacked faster than they thought. Alice wasn't expecting Oz, so when they met he lost his composure and she was unprepared. When they had attacked each other it was with full force. It was enough knock them out and kill many of the Pandora members.

"You lack control Oz!" she had no business saying that but she had to get him to calm down. He'd bring the whole mansion down on top of his own men. She shouldn't care but she did. The Oz she knew wouldn't want that. She kept her distance as much as she could to avoid his tantrum.

"Control, Alice? I lack plenty of things but control is not one of them." Oz suddenly stopped attacking Alice. He gave her a crazed smile. "See? I don't lack control at all. If I did though, I think it is perfectly reasonable. You deserve all of my hatred and loss of control." He moved closer to her. She moved back until she reached the wall. "Are you afraid of me?" he whispered to her. His smile widen at the fear he saw in her eyes.

Alice wanted to move. She wanted to attack Oz. She wanted to end his existence to save him but she couldn't. She was held in place by her fear. Crimson to Scarlet. Their eye colors the same but the emotions in them were different. Hate to Fear.

Alice screamed out in pain as the scythe tore through her flesh. She knew at that moment that this was no longer the Oz she knew, it was her power. She was pinned to the wall by the scythe. Alice coughed hard and then she could taste the blood in her mouth, running down her chin and mixing with the blood from her abdomen. She had to wake him up but she was getting too tired. She was losing too much blood.

"Oz…" her voice was small. She wasn't even sure her voice was audible. Oz grabbed her by the chin and roughly made her look at him. His eyes were devoid of anything but pleasure. He enjoyed her pain. "Alice? Don't be afraid." He said letting her go and Alice slowly descended into darkness.

* * *

><p>"What should I do?" the white-haired girl asked one of her dolls. She couldn't let him kill her. That person was becoming distorted by the power of the Blood-stained Rabbit. "If I leave it, that person will destroy himself, but if I help him, he won't die." Alyss was confused on what she should do. The owner of the Blood-stained rabbit's power was breaking apart while the Black Rabbit was slowly fading away.<p>

She bit her lower lip. This was all his fault. If he had not said he could grant her wish, this would not be happening. She was unsure of what she was supposed to do. Her brow furrow in worry, she looked to her left then to her right. She needed help and he wasn't here to help her.

"Oh I know!" she suddenly got an idea. "I'll save them and then kill that man. Then her wish can't be granted. She'll go back to Oz then." Alyss thought her plan was good. She smiled brightly when she thought of the possibility of meet Oz again one day. "It'll be fun." She giggled lightly to her dolls. "This time he'll pick me." She looked around her room.

Alyss needed to send one of her friends to stop Oz, but she couldn't figure out which one. A broken doll crawled over to her. The doll had bright green eyes. Half of its body was missing and it had a devious smile. "Aha! You should go. Oz will love to play with you. Snap him out of his daydream and kill that man!" she picked up her doll and fixed it. "There you go, all better." She spun around holding it tightly. "When you come back we'll have a tea party."

She let the doll go to do what needed to be done, as soon as the doll left Jack returned. He didn't look good. "Don't worry." She ran over to him and hugged him as tightly as she could. "Oz will be back to normal soon."

"What did you do?" he looked sternly at Alyss. She fidgeted for a moment then a very sweet smile graced her lips. "I sent Petite Poupee, Oz will surely wake up when he sees him." Her eyes were innocent not knowing the pain she was going to cause. Jack shook his head at Alyss. She didn't understand emotions correctly, which made her distorted.

"Alyss what have you done?" Jack sighed he need to contact Oz, but the way he was now he wasn't sure if he could get through. He looked at the sweet child-like girl who looked crest-fallen. "Don't worry we'll fix this together." He gave her small pat on the shoulder. Her demeanor quickly brightened.

* * *

><p>"What do you intend to do with the will of the abyss." Elliot asked. He needed to know why Leo wanted the will of the abyss. What was he going to do with it? Why had Leo gone through such lengths to obtain it? Leo's eyes connected with Elliot's. There was an emotion there Elliot could not name. "It doesn't concern you." He answered politely.<p>

Elliot stared at Leo in silence before he cocked back and punched him with all his might. Leo head turned to the side with the force, but he took it in strides, which impressed Elliot a little. He turned his head back to Elliot and looked at him. Elliot stood in front of him full of anger. Leo looked unaffected by the outburst except the bruise starting to show. Leo ran his fingertips over the sore spot and then looked at him.

"Your temper still remains the same." Leo smiled very lightly at Elliot. The smile didn't affect Elliot. He was pissed off, but still remained quiet. Then he remembered he didn't have to pretend to be someone else any longer. He was Elliot Nightray, his anger no longer needed to be controlled. Leo knew exactly who he was and how short tempered he was. He even knew his own shortcoming, so what he did next didn't surprise him or Leo.

"What do you think that I came here for? To prevent you from being stupid! I came for you! And you give me this crap!" he grabbed Leo by his shirt pulling him face to face with him. Leo had to actually lean forward because Elliot didn't have the strength to make him move against his will.

"Do you think I would tell a pawn what I am planning? I have nothing to do with the will of the white abyss or her pawns, therefore I cannot trust you; you are from her abyss and under her will." Leo instantly regretted his words. Elliot stepped back and looked at Leo. Leo felt ashamed. Elliot looked hurt, as if Leo had stabbed him. Elliot knew his reaction was wrong, it had been five years.

Leo could not trust him. He didn't really know him anymore. ""Even after these years I remain the same. I can't grow or change anymore. I'm dead." Elliot laughed bitterly at himself. "Still remaining as I was, you don't realize I would do nothing to hurt you." Elliot said feeling a familiar pain. Leo eyes widen in anger from Elliot's words. The beautiful eyes Elliot love had shone brightly with hidden pain. Leo stood up from his seat.

"You would do nothing to hurt me? You died! You left me here alone!" Leo grabbed Elliot by the upper part of his arms shaking him violently. Elliot could feel his feet leave the floor "What was I supposed to do? I-I killed you, I killed you and its my fault you're like this!" His grip never let up as he shook Elliot like a rag doll.

"Your blood, it was everywhere, so much of it that it was all over me. You just laid there without moving. You were like a broken doll and it was my fault! My fault you were hurt, my fault you had to die! I wasn't worthy of that! It's entirely my fault that this happened. I don't want to be alone…I didn't mean to hurt y-" he was cut off by Elliot breaking his weaken grip and grabbing him. He pushed his face into Elliot's chest.

Leo felt those intrusive things appear. They ran down his cheek and stained the front of Elliot's clothes. Tears flowed freely from his eyes. All the emotions from that one moment came back full force. It was enough to bring him to his knees. He was broken then and years later he was still broken.

"Shh…" Elliot cooed the young man. He didn't really think Leo had forgotten. Why did he believe her? Leo would never forget him. Elliot pushed his face into Leo's hair. "I'm so sorry. I left you all alone…" Elliot felt his own tears reach the surface. He thought it must look weird, him comforting someone who had to be on their knees to be on his height level.

* * *

><p>AN: Oh my goodness I finished, finally. Out of nowhere writer's block attacked me. I just couldn't finish. Then it was 102 degrees outside yesterday and I don't have AC. I fell asleep in the heat under a fan and woke up soaked in sweat. I hate sweat! Any way I hope the Leo x Elliot moments will make up for the lack of it in the last chapter. But in my defense Elliot was out of it from blood loss and who wants to hold a conversation with someone's who's in and out of consciousness. Thanks for all the comments, I love to read them and they encourage me to go on with the story. Still don't know where this story is going<p>

R&R :o3


	6. White Rage, Pure Hate

_VI. White Rage, Pure Hate_

The hidden disposition, the unheard truths

'_I wanted to erase it. I wanted to go back to the time when I didn't know him, when I didn't care for him, when I didn't…love him.' Leo grasped the bloody coat of his friend and master. His face was press to Elliot's chest. He shook Elliot lightly. He wanted him to wake up. He wanted him to open his blue eyes, but Elliot remained the same. He laid there unmoving like a broken doll. His were hands already cold. There was no warmth coming from him. He was cold. _

"_Elliot…please…please don't do this to me. Please oh please don't-" Leo voice was barely audible in the room as he begged his master to wake up. Leo heart was breaking in two as he sat there and reality set in. It was like a weight crushing him. He'd never hear Elliot's voice again. He'd never watch him lose his temper. He'd never see any of it again. Elliot was right there but he wouldn't wake up, he wouldn't move. Everything around Leo just seemed to disappear, except Elliot. _

_Leo sat back on his knees and stared at the body in front of him. Elliot was gone. He was gone. He wasn't there. He wasn't anywhere anymore No matter where he looked Elliot wouldn't be there. He wouldn't be anywhere Leo could find him. Leo stared at the blood around him, it cover the floor making a puddle around Elliot's body. The blood was like the color of roses and it turned to a deep red as it was closer to Elliot. _

_Leo hadn't realized that there was screams of agony coming from him. Sad agonizing screams filled the room. Leo wanted to die instead. He wanted to take Elliot's place. He needed Elliot. He needed Elliot to keep him safe from the voice. He needed Elliot to tease him and get angry with him. He needed Elliot to breathe. Leo gasped for air as tears streamed down his cheeks._

_It was his fault Elliot died, it was his fault that all of this happened and there was no way he could make it better. He couldn't make it better. He wanted to make it stop. He wanted erase this moment, to stop time and erase this moment from every happening, yet he knew he couldn't. He knew he couldn't erase this moment nor could he forget. He could do anything but sit in the blood that belonged to Elliot. He was powerless to even stop his tears._

"_I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Elliot, please don't leave me here. I can't! I can't do this…I can't…" Leo voice was broken as he cried out to the teen who could no longer hear his voice. Everything was lost for Elliot and Leo, but one thing was forged at that moment. Determination._

* * *

><p>Leo woke up to the sun shining in his face. He touched his cheek. It was wet with tears. He quickly wiped them away and sat up. He remembered falling asleep on Elliot's lap. He felt weak for allowing his emotions to get the better of him. He looked around for Elliot. He sat across the room near the window reading a book. Elliot had one foot in the chair and his arm around his leg. His cheek was pressed to his knee and his book in his other hand. The sunlight shined on to him from the window. The white aura around him along with the sunlight gave him an ethereal glow. Elliot was alive.<p>

Elliot was there. He could be found. He was there in front of him with the same blue eyes he loved and the same small mole near his eye that made him cute at as young man, to Leo at least. Elliot was there in his reach.

Elliot looked up from his book. "I can't believe this book is still going on. This must be how Oz felt. I got a lot of catching up to do while I'm here." Elliot said as if he was going to leave him again. Leo grasped the sheets as fear gripped him. He felt afraid again, he felt like he was in that room with Elliot again. He took a deep silent breath. He wasn't going to allow him to leave. He would chain Elliot to him if he had to. He would not give him up again. He would not lose his heart again. No one would take Elliot from him again, ever. He would kill all of them to keep Elliot by his side.

"Leo?" Elliot watched the young man in deep thought. His face had gone from being sad to a fierce determination. Leo looked up at Elliot after a minute with a questioning look. "I was going to ask you if were okay." He put down the book and went over to Leo.

Leo still didn't comprehend until he remembered what happened last night and understood Elliot's concern. He had a small break down in front of Elliot. It could have been worst but since it was Elliot that was there, it wasn't as bad. "I'm fine." He finally answered. Elliot placed his hands on the bed and lean forward to look at Leo, making sure he was truly okay. The eyes that stared back seemed calm, but Elliot could see the underlying storm in the dark depths only lit by the golden lights. He pinched Leo's cheek and then laughed. "You're too serious." He said wincing lightly.

The comment earned him a raised eyebrow from Leo. "When did you become so lighthearted?" he grabbed Elliot hand and inspected his wrist. It was swollen and an unhealthy purple. "Who did this?" Leo asked feeling his angry bubble forth. Elliot pulled his hand away feeling the change in the air. "I fell and broke it." Elliot avoided the part about how he fell, that it was fractured before the fall and that Oz had caused the whole thing.

Leo was out of the bed before Elliot had notice. When he came back he had a bandage and a small piece of wood. He took Elliot's wrist and placed the small curved wood piece on his wrist, so he could not bend his wrist any longer until it healed. Leo then wrapped Elliot's wrist tightly. When he finished he let go of Elliot's hand. Elliot stared at Leo for a while then he turned away from him. He face slightly red. He had to still find out what Leo was planning it wasn't the time to be confessing. Leo needed to see his error and stop trying to obtain the will of the abyss. Elliot thought again about confessing to Leo and turned redder.

Not that he knew how to anyway. What does one say when they confess? 'Hey, I love you… and that's just how it is.' Elliot shook the thought away. He thought he needed a better line than that. He walked over to the window and looked out of it. They were near the countryside. It was peaceful there. Sometimes looking at the treetops and the fields of grain, Elliot forgot that chains existed and that he was dead. It was pleasant to be oblivious at times but he couldn't just forget his duty.

He turned around to see that Leo had left the room. He took that chance to get dress. He had already cleaned up earlier; he just needed to put on his clothes. He found the luggage and pick out one of the dresses. He undressed and looked at the deep purple bruise that was around his upper arms. Leo had held too tightly, but Elliot wasn't angry. He understood Leo's pain. It hurt Elliot just as bad to leave Leo.

He got in to all of the undergarments then the dress itself. He wasn't sure if he looked good in it. It's not that it mattered; it was just that he didn't want to look like a fool. Once he finished he went down to the kitchen. He wasn't a cook but he could make a sandwich at least.

Elliot didn't even notice when Leo entered the room. "What are you doing?" Elliot visibly jumped at the unexpected voice. He turned around with a loaf of bread in one hand and a knife between his lips. Elliot put the bread down on the table and then the knife. "Making breakfast?" he sounded unsure of himself.

"Sit down." Leo pushed his friend to a seat and proceeded to take over in make breakfast. "You probably burn down the kitchen if I hadn't caught you." He said picking up the knife and bread. He began to cut it into slices, while Elliot watched. "I was making sandwiches not using the stove." He pouted and then realized what he was doing. He stopped immediately before Leo saw him.

It was peaceful in the small country house. The smell of bacon fill the kitchen as Leo cooked. Elliot just sat admiring the young man. He was dress in a white shirt with his sleeves rolled up. He had and apron around his waist and he moved gracefully around the kitchen. Leo really did look good older. His eyes seemed too mature for him. He seen too many things as a child and lost too many people in his life.

"What happened after I died? Why are you and Oz enemies?" he had been wonder why things were so messed up for his friends. He wanted to know why they did not work together to end the Baskervilles' plans. He needed to know why they ended up against each other and not helping each other. He wanted know why his sacrifice didn't bring them closer together.

Leo stopped moving and lowered his head as if he was ashamed. He took the pan and placed it away from the fire and then turned to Elliot. "I'm a Baskerville, Elliot. We couldn't possible help each other because our goals are so different. I know what you think, but Elliot I was always supposed to take my place as a Baskerville, not doing so and rejecting it was what killed you." He wiped his hand on the apron he wore and then took it off.

"So you really are planning to use the will of the abyss. What are you going to do with it once you have it? What could possibly be so important that you take your so called place with the Baskerville!" Elliot wanted answers. He couldn't understand Leo's actions and his anger was getting the best of him. "Will you willing give your body up to Glen?" He asked afraid to receive the answer.

Leo looked away from Elliot again, ashamed of himself. "I trust you Elliot, but she is watching you. She'll intervene if she learns of what I will do, so I still can't tell you. As for Glen… he can have this body when I'm done, I'll have no use for it by then." Leo made the plates and handed on to Elliot.

"You'll have no use for it! It your body! Why wouldn't you have any use for your body?" Elliot was enraged by Leo's nonchalant attitude. He was giving his body up to a murder. He was just going to give up his life to that monster. Leo leaned down close to Elliot. He caressed the soft cheek that belonged to his friend.

"Just know that all of this is for you." Leo slowly smiled, but it wasn't sweet or happy. It was creepy and felt evil. Elliot left it there he didn't want to ask anything else at the moment. He was actually afraid of the answers he would get in the future. What Leo was planning scared him. This person in front of him was Leo but not Leo.

* * *

><p>Golden eyes opened to the sound of laughing. It wasn't joyous laughter though. It was hysterical laughing. Gilbert Nightray had heard that laugh before. It was his master's laugh. It was the laugh that still gave him nightmares years after that night. Gilbert quickly got to his feet and ran to where the laughter originated. He knew that his master was far too gone.<p>

When he reached his master, Oz was on the floor laughing, his hands grasping his hair tight. Tears ran down his cheeks as he stared at Alice. Gilbert looked at the chain that was pin to the wall. He ignored her. His master's safety came first and she was able to heal from the wound. "Oz!" Gil shook him. Oz looked up at his friend. "Gil? I can't take it. I can't take it anymore! I have to go…help me get away from her." Gil quickly hefted his master in to his arms, but before he could turn to leave 'he' stood there blocking the way. Gilbert quickly moved back away from the chain he knew so well. Oz's hands tighten in Gilbert's shirt.

The green eyed chain stared at them. It was in the form of a young boy. He features too perfect. He was reminiscent of a doll. His skin was porcelain colored and he had rosy cheeks with short black hair. Gilbert grabbed his pistol with his free hand. His arm under Oz's butt to support him. He kept an eye on the chain as it moved past them and pulled the blood color scythe from Alice's body. She moaned in pain and sunk to the floor.

The chain looked at Oz as if he was inspecting him. It seemed to realize something about his master. A smile curled the chain's lips at its thoughts. "Oz?" the voice was very light and small. It held no power behind it. Oz pressed his face into Gilbert's neck. His body shook lightly against the man's. Oz feared this chain. Gilbert pressed Oz closer to his body in a protective gesture. He wouldn't allow anyone to hurt his master again. He failed him too many times and the failure was eating away at his mind. He kept his finger on the trigger of his pistol, ready to fight if needed.

"We should play…but she would be angry if I hurt you. Next time will play for sure, okay?" the chain waited for answer. His small hands tightly holding on his white shirt, he had the demeanor of a shy child. Gil's eyes never left the eerie green eyes. The chain soon turned and left them alone with Alice. Oz's face still pressed into Gilbert's neck. Gilbert patted his master's back lightly to reassure him. "He won't hurt you again." he promised.

He looked over to Alice she was already healing. It was the perfect time to end her life and the pain she caused his master. He wanted to kill the chain right there but he had to attend to his master's needs first and he couldn't bring himself to kill his former friend even though she had no problem with trying to kill them. His hand went instinctively to his neck in a protective manner; he still could see her wielding her scythe coming to kill him.

He quickly made his way away from the Nightray mansion. Break had been sent to tail Leo, so he had to meet up this the older man. He knew Oz would be fine if given some time to rest. He laid his master down in the carriage and took the reins. He had to meet up with Sharon to find out Break's whereabouts.

* * *

><p>Once Gilbert and Oz left Alice sat up slowly and tried to get her bleeding abdomen under control. She was healing but too slowly. She feared she'd die but she heard familiar footsteps coming toward her. It was Vincent, he and Zwei had come to her aid.<p>

"We need to go to Leo immediately. Petite Poupee is loose." Alice said as Zwei wrapped her stomach with bandages. Alice knew that Alyss would try to kill Leo. If he died then her wish would never be granted. She quickly got to her feet with determined to stop the chain. She wouldn't let anything happen to Leo. He was going to end the tragic play they lived in. Then she would have everything she wanted. She could finally be by his side.

Vincent picked Alice up and they made their way to a carriage. Zwei help Alice while Vincent took the reins of the horses. It would take a day to get to Leo, but Leo was strong. His power was astonishing but if he overused it he'd be vulnerable to attacks.

Alice sat in the carriage thinking about the events that had just occurred. Oz had somehow stopped himself from killing her. She didn't understand how he could resist the power of the blood-stained rabbit, when he was so far gone. She didn't remember much from the time she was pinned to the wall but she did know that he had been holding back. Oz not killing her proved of that. He would regret it later. She needed him out of the way and the full extent of her power back to destroy Petite Poupee. For now all she could do was fend him off from Leo.

She noticed that she was firmly holding on to the pocket watch she kept with her. It was his. All she had to remember him by. She was afraid of the chain that caused her and Oz to become the same. He was the reason she was so weak. Alyss did that to stop her from fulfilling her wish, but it had back fired resulting in their current situation. She was tired of the Alyss standing in her way, but she could do nothing about it. For now all she could do was serve Leo's purpose, but Alice feared that Leo's purpose was changing now that Elliot was alive.

He stood in the way of her dream. He stood in the way of her wish. She had betrayed her friends and would take their lives for this wish. She would kill anything that stood in her way to be with him. Elliot was an obstacle. He would cloud Leo's judgment and ruin their work.

Three years she had been with Leo. She had seen his further descent in to the darkness that was guilt. Leo didn't have much time left. If Lottie had found the last sealing stone her wish would be granted. Glen's plans would not coincide with hers. Everyone in that carriage played a game to prevent Glen from returning for their own selfish reasons. They all needed Leo's plans to come to fruition.

"Hurry Vincent, Petite Poupee cannot defeat Jabberwocky but Oz would have someone waiting to take Elliot, while they're battle." Alice looked down to the pocket watch that she had taken from Oz, she still held it firmly.

She was cornered. Elliot needed to be disposed of but she also needed him to keep Leo under control. She smiled at her thoughts. She needed him and she didn't. She decided to not kill Elliot for now. It would be too dangerous to her wish to do so. She would get what she wanted. She just needed to make sure that Leo's plan hadn't changed.

* * *

><p>Ecila sat smiling looking over the events that had taken place in wonderland. Elliot was now with Leo. It wasn't exactly a bad thing. She could watch the movement of the vessel. She needed more excitement in wonderland though. The more she had the better. She needed them in pain. Now that Alyss had stepped in Alice was saved. Oz would have lost control again and the chain would have died. That would have been devastating to Oz and that so called hero. She wanted them to feel the most pain. She wanted them to feel cornered and helpless.<p>

She bit down on her lip in angrily. Her orange eyes swirl with black in a never-ending whirlpool. She hated the inhabitants of wonderland. She wanted them in pain. She wanted to torture them endless, but her plan was not working. Elliot had not stopped Leo from his plan, he only hindered it. As long as she didn't know Leo's plans she could not ruin them. She couldn't torture him if she didn't know what he intended to do. It angered the girl to know she couldn't hurt him.

She suddenly had an idea. It would be glorious. So much blood would be spilled again. If she could set this into motion she could torture them all. Her smile slowly became demented. Her eyes widen at her thoughts and she turned away from the lake she stood at. She would give them a beautiful ceremony, very reminiscent of the one from five years ago. This time she would make Elliot play the role that he should have the first time.

Anesidora sat across the lake watching Ecila. She looked down at the lake at the events that progressed in wonderland. Elliot was sitting outside of the country house thinking. Oz and Gilbert made their way to the country house, as did the chain Petite Poupee. Lastly, Vincent, Alice and Zwei were trailing behind the other three.

She needed to speak with him. Ecila was already calling on the pure chains that inhabited the white abyss. They were wary of the little girl and seem to stay a great distance from her. They didn't wish to serve her but had no choice in the matter. Ecila was the will of the white abyss. Her words were law.

"Elliot has to be the one to begin this ceremony. It's only right." the young girl was laughing as she planned her ceremony. Anesidora took that chance and dived in to the lake and make her way to the young man who could help her. She knew she had to meet him while Leo was away. Leo would try to kill her if he saw her. She was a threat to him.

As she swarmed down to the surface, she agonized over her chains having to be ordered by Ecila. They were innocent; they didn't shed the blood of humans. She needed to get them away from the girl. She would taint them. Elliot was her only hope of ending a long standing mistake.

* * *

><p>Elliot sat alone outside while Leo had gone to gather firewood. Elliot pondered over the Leo's growth. He had become a strong independent person. Leo didn't need him and admitting it hurt some. For some reason Elliot thought that Leo would always need him. He understood the guilt Leo felt over his death. It was something they need to talk about. Elliot thought that if he could just get Leo to forgive himself then Leo could move on. Elliot stopped mid thought. Did he want Leo to move on? Yes…<p>

"I'm lying to myself." Elliot said out loud to himself and hung his head. The sun was going down slowly. It was really a peaceful place. He wondered how many times Leo had been to the country house. It wasn't run down but it was dusty, so it was probably rare for Leo to come here. Elliot wondered why things couldn't be different. If the abyss never existed… if Jack and Glen never existed, would things truly be different. Of course Leo and he would have never met.

He realized at that moment that he didn't really mind dying back then. If his life had to end the way it did because they were friends, he was glad to die; then to never have met Leo at all. He stood and then felt odd as if he wasn't really standing. He looked at his hands. They shook uncontrollably. He felt a pain deep in his chest, he grabbed at his chest as if to ease the pain.

'What have I done…I killed them…all of them… my family, what have I done!' Elliot could clearly hear his own voice echo in his mind. It was surreal to hear himself talking in his mind, yet it wasn't his thoughts.

"Elliot!" he heard his name called. He looked up to the voice that had called him out of the weird state he was in. It was Anesidora. She had a worried look on her face as she stood in front of him. "You must not listen to your voice. It will drive you insane." She went over to Elliot and shook him lightly. He blinked at her then he nodded.

"What was that?" he asked knowing whatever it was it wasn't anything good. The woman looked nervous. "It was Ecila trying to drive you insane. She'll continue to try to do this because it is part the events she wants to set in motion. You'll be fine if you don't listen to your voice." She started to look around at herself as if she was looking for someone.

"I don't have much time left to stay here. Ecila is going to cause you great pain and Leo as well. You need to stay by his side no matter what Ecila does. Leo will break and become unstable if you don't. There is a reason Oz referred to him as a monster. As long as you are there you can stop him from becoming a monster. Be careful as well, there are many people who want you to die again." She moved away from him. He found her actions to be very weird. It was as if she was afraid of someone.

"Why are you helping me? I thought that Ecila was your master." Elliot watched the woman's face closely. She looked sadly at him and closed her eyes. "I made a mistake that has affected this place. I want to fix this." She slowly backed away until she was a good amount of space away from him. Elliot nodded to the woman who then took her leave.

Elliot wondered why Anesidora seemed so afraid. He sat there until he saw Leo coming toward the house. The expression on Leo face was that of anger. He dropped the wood as soon as he was on the porch of the house. "Who was here?" he was suspicious of Elliot now. Elliot looked up to Leo. He didn't like being short. He never felt intimidated by Leo in the past, but at the moment staring into those dark pools that were Leo's eyes scared him. He turned away from Leo and started to pick up the wood that Leo had dropped on the porch.

"Anesidora was here. She is the one who made this body that I'm in. She came to warn me of Ecila the will of the white abyss." Elliot felt no need to hide the truth. He would tell Leo the truth because he trusted him. He knew Leo wouldn't do anything to hurt him. Leo was slight taken back by the honesty. He thought Elliot would lie like everyone else. He trusted no one. They all had their own selfish agendas to accomplish, so did he. His goal was selfish and would hurt many, but he didn't care as long as it was accomplished for Elliot's sake.

Elliot moaned in pain at the strain on his wrist and dropped the wood. Leo came out of his thoughts and grabbed the wood taking it inside. Elliot became angry. He didn't want help. He was a man, yet he was stuck in the fragile female body. He calmed down. He had no reason to take out his anger on Leo. It was just the situation he was angry with. He felt helpless and he hated it. In the past he could have weather Leo's break down and he wouldn't have ended up with bruises. He could have held Leo in his arm if he was a male, but he wasn't now. He couldn't do any of that. Elliot sighed deeply and followed his friend inside the house.

Once inside Leo started to make a fire so that they could warm up. He went over to Elliot who was in deep thought about something. He seemed to be worried about whatever it was. Leo vaguely wondered what it was that bother his friend. Before he asked the question that he wanted, he stopped short. His eyes scanned the room around him. He could feel the power of the abyss surrounding him. He quickly grabbed Elliot, pulling him to his feet and putting him behind him.

"Show yourself." He commanded the chain. The small child came from behind the couch Elliot was sitting on. His green eyes glowing with anger, he was angry that he had been caught. Leo abysmal eyes analyze the chain. The darkness around the chain was great and almost equaled the light that surrounded Elliot.

"You messed up the surprise." The chain said looking very sad. "The will of the abyss does not like you so you will have to play with me." A smile spread across the chain's face. "I love to play!" the small child said happily as he attacked Leo with a speed that Elliot could not keep up with. Leo grabbed Elliot by his good arm and swung him across the room out of dangers way. Elliot landed on a chair a little ways away. It was soft and it didn't hurt the fragile body that Elliot cursed.

"Stay out of this Elliot." Leo calmly gave the command to Elliot. Elliot looked at Leo whose face was slightly contrary to his voice. He looked slightly crazed. Elliot moved away from the battle, he didn't need to be in the battle any way. He had no chain and if he died again he didn't think Anesidora could help him.

Elliot stopped short when he felt disconnected again. 'I should have stayed dead. I can't even help the one I love in this body. I'm useless to him. What reason is there for me to exist if I can't help Leo?' Elliot tried to block out the voice. It was twisted version of his heart, his emotions with a voice. He could feel the pain in his heart again. He wanted to call out for Leo but suddenly hands grabbed him around his waist and mouth. Elliot struggled with the kidnapper.

He had to warn Leo. If he allowed himself to be taken Leo would be furious. The smile from earlier came to mind. It was the darkness in it that had scared him. He knew that if he was taken the darkness and evil he felt there would surface in Leo.

He bit the hand of his would be kidnapper and heard Break grunt in pain. The older man had to let go of the girl. "Leo! Get over here and help me!" he said throwing his weight back on Break. He wasn't going anywhere with Break, he had too many other things to worry about. Leo looked up to see the Mad Hatter's contractor holding Elliot. Leo unconsciously called his chain to him as his rage gripped him. Again they were trying to take his Elliot from him. Again they try to take his heart. He wouldn't allow it even if he had to show Elliot his true disposition.

The large bird like creature with its innumerable feather appeared behind Break and Elliot. Break had to dodge the bird's attack so he let go of Elliot. Leo quickly got to Elliot and picked him like he weighted nothing. Jabberwocky wings protectively around him, he looked between Petite Poupee and Break.

They doll like chain seem to move away smartly from the large chain. Break kept his eyes on the bird, but noticed the arrival of Gilbert. The younger man entered into the tensed room with a sounder looking Oz by his side. "So you plan to taint Elliot with your darkness as well?" Oz asked calmly to Leo.

Leo arm tighten around Elliot's waist. "Am I to give him to you? You can't even control yourself. You are weak and pitiful." Leo said voice was controlled but his eyes were filled with rage. Elliot kept his eyes on the green chain that seem to not care about the conversation. His eyes were affixed to Leo's chain. He looked as if he wanted to attack but could not.

"At least I'm not a monster!" Oz snapped. Leo grip tighten more on Elliot, until Elliot squeezed Leo's arm to let him know he couldn't breathe. Leo relaxed his arm some and back up to the fireplace that was just lit and he looked at Oz. Leo's felt trapped between them. He'd never let them take Elliot. He'd kill them all but he needed Oz alive.

"You killed all of those people! You're a monster Leo and not even Elliot would forgive you if he knew the truth." Oz was going to tried and show Elliot, Leo's true self, the side of him that would show just how twisted and evil he became. Leo smiled at Oz's attempt to anger him.

"You know nothing about Elliot. You couldn't even save him because you are so weak. He had to save you in the end!" Alice voice loudly proclaimed as she torn threw the door with her scythe. She came inside wearing the same bloody dress from earlier. Her smile was unnaturally wide as she took her place by Leo. Vincent stood behind Oz, Gilbert and Break, while Zwei stood behind Petite Poupee.

Alice protectively stood in front of Leo and Elliot. "This time I will kill you! This time I will not hesitate, you will die Oz!"

* * *

><p>"Finally… I have found you." A woman said looking at the glass like stone that was a seal. "Lotti, break it already so Glen can come home." A young girl urged her companion. "Be patient, Lily." Lottie said inspecting the seal. It was located in the most beautiful garden that Lottie had ever seen. Destroy the seal would destroy the garden as well, but it didn't matter. As long as Glen could returned it didn't matter if the garden had to be destroyed.<p>

"You tried hard Jack but it was in vain. We, Baskerville will have our master back." Lotti had searched for the last sealing stone for three years since Leo had given her and her companions the order. She felt like this moment was the beginning of a new day for them. Glen would finally return. She could finally serve him again. She smiled at the stone. "Destroy it Leon. Turn it to dust!" the large lion attack the stone but its attack was repelled and the lion was thrown back to the floor.

Lotti looked at the glass like stone. "What is this?" she looked to Lily and Doug who both shrugged. "Lotti…" she heard his voice. She hated his voice. She hated him. He took everything from her. "Jack!" she screamed at him in anger. The blonde was leaning against the stone that was their objective. "If you want to destroy this, you'll have to defeat me first." He said his green eyes were somber. Lotti smiled. "You're an apparition there is no need for me to fight a ghost." She called Leon to her.

"If you say so." He straightened up from the wall. He looked sadly at her. "I wish we did not have to fight." He grasped at the air and a sword appeared in his hand. It was a beautiful saber that complimented the hero.

"You're going to fight me and my Leon with a sword?" Lotti asked slightly laughing. She looked to Lily and Doug meaningfully. It was a 'stay out of this' look. They both moved back from the two. Lily wanted to help, but followed Doug.

"Not at all Lotti." Jack said as a loud warning howl broke the mood of the garden. A white wolf stood behind the hero. It was the size of Leon with piercing grey eyes. It maneuvered around Jack to stand in front of him. It began to growl at the intruders of the garden. "Lowell, take it easy on them." Jack told the wolf. It ceased it's growling and lowered its head in agreement with Jack's request.

"A chain?" Lotti moved back and Lily moved closer to the woman. "That's not fair! You should be dead!" the young girl cried out at Jack. "Glen is gone, yet you are not. You should be dead, you took our master!" Lily anger radiate through the garden.

Jack's eyes show sympathy for the child but he would not stand down. 'I'm sorry that your master cannot be there for you, but he would only hurt you all in the end if he was." Jack knew what would be said next.

"How do you know? How would you know anything? You took him from us!" Lotti screamed at Jack and attacked him with the sword she carried. He effective dodged her attack that would have been a killing blow. Even though she was hysterical she was still an effective fighter.

"You'll die Jack! You will die and I will laugh this time. I won't see it as a tragedy. I'll see it as a blessing." she threw off her cloak and Leon was at her side. Jack took a fighting stance with the wolf Lowell at his side. "Lotti, I wish we didn't have to do this, but it looks like I have no choice. You are blinded by love. Glen can never be allowed to exist in this world again."

* * *

><p>AN: Wow! This is the longest chapter I have ever written. I'm feeling accomplished today. So what do you all think? I like it so far. I've got so many things going on at once I had make a small guide on my story so I won't get lost. It's just problems and question that need answering during the story. I also wrote every character's ultimate goal, although some character's goals have change from the first chapter. Are there any questions you may have as a reader?<p>

I want to make sure I have all the questions that need answers before the story ends, which won't be for a while. Thanks for all the reviews. I got 20 reviews in like five chapters I'm so happy and two more OC just for plot development. I made this chapter extra-long because of how long it took me to get it out. I had to see Retrace 63 before I went any further in it, so that's what took me so long sorry :( and I had three days of 100 degree weather, I'm no good in the heat. Again thanks for all the reviews and please keep on encouraging me with them :)

R&R :o3


	7. Edge, Reason

VII. Edge, Reason

_To have everything, to feel nothing_

'Have things become this broken?' Elliot hand rested on top of Leo's. Leo eyes were closed and his face was relaxed. He was in a deep sleep. Elliot ran his fingers through his hair, frustrated with everything. "What am I supposed to do with you, all of you." He said leaning back in his chair. Leo had been unconscious for a whole day. After using Jabberwocky against the Blood-stained rabbit he fainted. Alice somehow held off Oz and his companions long enough for them to get away. Overall things had gone from bad to worst.

"What am I supposed to do? It seems like everyone is fighting for their own selfish reasons." Elliot wondered what he would end up fighting for. Leo was his friend and he loved him but he still didn't know Leo's reasons for fighting against Oz. He didn't know what the Baskerville's wanted. Elliot felt like he didn't know a lot of things that were important. "What am I here for?" he wondered. It seemed as if his reason was to stop Leo from obtaining the will of the abyss, but now he wasn't sure if he wanted to.

Once he let go of Leo's hand the young man woke up. Leo pushed himself to a sitting position. He looked over to Elliot, who was just about to leave. "Stay. We need to talk." He said to his friend. Elliot sat back down in the chair and waited for Leo to speak. Leo grabbed on to Elliot's hand. There was an awkward silence before Leo spoke. "What was the white abyss like?" Elliot hadn't expected the question. He wasn't sure what to say at first. He had never thought about his time in the white abyss. Aside from dreams he didn't actively remember the desolated place. He was unsure how he should answer. He stared at Leo for a while then smiled sadly. "It was lonely. It was peaceful and lonely. All I can remember is a pain in my chest. It was unbearable." He closed his eyes as his memories of the abyss surfaced to the forefront of his mind.

"After a while I got use to the feeling that pain. I grew to love it; it was something that held me in existence. I would have surely disappeared without it." Elliot remembered the quiet solitude of the white abyss. It was peaceful and relaxing whenever he dreamed of the white abyss. A chill ran down Elliot's spine and he clearly remembered the unpleasant feeling he got from the abyss at times. There was a disturbing maliciousness in the abyss that was out of place. It was like a black stain that stood out against the purity of the abyss. "Elliot?" Leo pulled him out of his thoughts. "I'm sorry, it just that there- was something that didn't fit. It didn't belong in the abyss and now it stand out so clearly to me." He shook his head and turned his attention to Leo. "It's nothing."

"It was very isolated there, even though at one point I couldn't remember anything. You kept me-" Elliot stopped mid-sentence. He couldn't tell Leo that the pain he felt was Leo's guilt. That guilt kept him from fading away but if Leo knew that his guilt had faded at some point he be angry. He'd blamed himself too much and Elliot wouldn't be able to do anything to stop him. "I did what?" Leo asked.

Elliot smiled gently at Leo. "Thoughts of you doing something stupid kept me around. What would you do without me around to keep you in line? I just wish I got here earlier. Then maybe things would have been different for us, all of us." He wanted to be back with Leo and his friends but he couldn't say that. What would be the point? It would be rubbing salt in the wound. Elliot knew things would not change. Whatever Leo was planning was still unknown to him.

He only knew that Leo claimed it was for his sake. "You piss me off; everyone I've met so far since I returned has pissed me!" Elliot slumped and then sighed. "I came here to save you and tell you something important and I come home to a schism." Elliot let go of Leo hand and stood up, but Leo grabbed his hand back.

For a split second Leo could see the real Elliot, the tall young man that had a stern face and slate blue eyes full of worry. "I'm worried about the end of these paths we choose to follow." He closed his eyes and turned completely away from Leo. "I will never let any happen to you again. I swear you will never have to die for my sake again." Leo held a resolve that Elliot couldn't muster, at the moment he was torn. He loved Leo but he knew whatever Leo wanted to do was wrong. "To what end will you protect me. How far are you willing to go?"

Leo didn't answer. "Why do things have to be so complicated now?" Elliot looked down at the hand he was holding. It was bigger than his and stronger. It was different from the slender hand he used to know, which brought a question to mind. What would their relationship be like? It was disconcerting. It had never really crossed his mind about a deeper relationship with Leo. He didn't know what to think about their roles. He didn't have time to think about their situation either.

Elliot once again sighed; his heart pulled in two directions, what was right and what his heart wanted him to do. "Tomorrow I need to speak with you about the real reason I came here." He slowly let go of Leo's hand. "Well meet here at noon, okay?" he waited for Leo's answer. Leo nodded in response. "I'm going to take a walk to stretch my legs." He got up from his chair and fixed his petticoats.

Leo stared after Elliot left the room. He closed his eyes and debated over his thoughts of Elliot. He wondered if his actions would please him. He was doing all of this for Elliot's sake. Why couldn't he understand that? What he planned to do would forever protect Elliot. His friend would never have to hurt or be lonely again. He could obtain the will of the abyss and protect the now small girl, who was his heart. Leo looked down to his hand that formerly held Elliot's hand. He grasped at the sheets in restrained anger. He was done with his preparations and now it was time to finish what he began.

"Alice." He called out to the chain that could hear his call anywhere, no matter how far he was. She stepped into the bedroom. She looked angry but she controlled her facial features. "That was very stupid of you to use Jabberwocky." She closed the door behind herself. "What would happen if you couldn't control your emotions? Elliot could have seen everything. You are endangering everything you worked for." Alice went to the drapes and pulled them open letting the sunlight in.

"I need you to be ready." Leo said pulling his fingers through his hair. "Ready… for what?" Alice knew it was time for everything to end.

Leo loosened his grip on the bed spread and then turned his full attention on Alice. "It's time to obtain the will of the abyss." His smile was demented. "Are you sure this is right?" Alice suddenly said. She could not believe she was second guessing herself. "Would it matter if it is wrong? We made a deal a long time ago. You would help me and I would grant your wish. Why do you worry now for something that was so insignificant years ago?" Leo didn't like her questioning herself.

Alice felt ashamed of her former actions but she did not regret them. It was too late to turn back. No one would forgive her now, but it wouldn't matter if her wish was fulfilled. "I'm sorry for questioning you." She straightened up and awaited the rest of his orders. "Oz and his Pandora members will try to stop this but they won't. I won't let them destroy what I have worked so hard to accomplish."

Leo eyes narrowed on Alice in a warning. "Don't have a change of heart. It will do you no good." He watched her expression as she realize it was a threat. She nodded solemnly and then waited for him to continue.

"You will break the last seal and I will begin the preparations for the ceremony to end Alyss' existence. Find the location of Charlotte and the rest of them. Vincent and Zwei will take care of any Pandora members who try to interrupt me. If Oz chooses to fight me then I will take care of him." Leo got out bed and began to pick out his clothes for the day. "What about Elliot?" Alice wondered would Leo really take such a chance so close to the end.

"He will stay with me." Leo said grabbing a towel and headed to the bathroom. "Are you sure…what if-" she was cut off by his abrupt stop. "He will stay with me." He said with finality. Alice nodded and quickly backed away. She was worried that Leo was acting reckless toward their goal by involving Elliot.

Lottie held tightly to her wounded side as blood seeped from her stomach. Lily was by her side angered that Jack had hurt Lottie. Lily's chain Bandersnatch was by her side waiting for her order to attack. "How dare you hurt Lottie!" Why are you standing in our way!" the young girl cried out. Lily just wanted things to be normal again, when everyone was together. She wanted to go back to the Baskerville mansion and live with everyone again. She wanted Jack to sneak in and Lottie to reprimand him. She wanted to see Glen. Glen had given her a home. She didn't understand why Jack stood in the way, wasn't he his friend. "You can't hurt Lottie anymore!"

Green eyes regarded her with sadness. "Lily, I don't want to hurt any of you. I don't want to fight any of you either, but what you desire is something that I cannot allow to happen. I know you miss Glen; he gave you all a home and was very important to you. I know your reasons but I still can't just let you do this, Glen lost something important and without it he can never be who you knew him to be." Jack lowered his sword and looked at the three of them. They were like abandon children, desperately looking for their parent. He closed his eyes to strengthen his resolve.

"I understand what you feel but I cannot condone the actions you intend to take." Jack quickly returned in to a defense stance with the wolf chain beside him. Lottie stared at him. He was always by his side. He was always there with him. He always saw Glen's smiles, hear his wishes and his needs. He always had his attention. She was nothing to Glen but someone he took care of, but Jack was his friend. Jack was his friend and Jack killed him. Why! Why would he do that? Then he says he understands how they felt. Jack understood nothing. Nothing at all! She loved Glen, he was everything to her. She would do anything for Glen and Jack took Glen away. Then tells her he understands her pain, her fellow Baskervilles' pain.

* * *

><p>Lottie started to attack blindly at the blonde who mocked her. He parried her blows skillfully. "You understand nothing! You have everything. Your family became the heroes; you were envied by the dukedoms. You don't understand anything we feel. You have no heart! You killed him! Now you have everything, you even exist as a chain while Glen is trapped inside that boy. Jack… you never really considered Glen your friend, did you? That's why you felt nothing when you killed him. You've never lost anyone that you lo-" she stopped in mid-sentence as the tip of Jack's blade pierced her neck. She couldn't even sense his movement.<p>

He was just suddenly there closer than she remembered. His eyes were cold and devoid of any emotion. It was like an endless pit. The emerald color in his eyes didn't shimmer or shine. They were dull and almost lifeless. Then she could feel it brewing slowly inside the man. Rage.

"You do not know everything about me Charlotte, nor do you have the right to presume you have an understanding of my emotions or relationships. You understand nothing about me or Glen. All of you are blinded by loyalty. You are fools following a path to your own destruction." Jack's demeanor had changed completely, he was no longer sympathetic. There was nothing in his eyes. He had closed himself off. The wolf-like chain, Lowell, gave a small whine as a warning. Jack stepped back from Lottie and went back to his former sympathetic demeanor, but it was different.

Lily moved to Lottie's side. She was unsure of what had happened. Jack got angry with Lottie and now she was bleeding from her neck. "Lottie…" Lily looked up at her big sister. Lottie hand with instinctively to her neck when she felt the blood trail down her shirt. The wound was bleeding but it wasn't bad. Lottie was more concerned about Jack's behavior. It was out of character for him. He normally didn't usually attack when provoked.

She didn't have time to worry about these things. She had to destroy that stone and if Jack fought at his full strength, they were going to have a problem. She wiped the blood on the shirt and moved into an offense formation, Doug at her back and Lily on her left. Jack was strong, but it was three of them. He stood no chance now. He was going to die again and it would be by her hand.

* * *

><p>Alyss sat at a small checkerboard table holding Petite Poupee. He was broken but she could fix him. He had barely escaped Mad Hatter and Jabberwocky. She looked at the broken doll. Then she looked at the table. "Why isn't he back yet?" she wondered out loud. Alyss was getting worried. Jack was only supposed to check on the seal stone in Earl Airy's garden. He said he wouldn't be long, but it had been hours. He was taking too long which meant he might have run into that woman. "Why is this happening?" Alyss laid the chain on the table and sighed.<p>

She didn't understand why the woman wanted to bring free him. If that happen then everything will repeat itself. She didn't want that to happen. Glen would just sacrifice more people to hurt her. Then Jack would have to kill him and his followers would end up in the abyss again. Jack would be broken again. She didn't want Jack to have to hurt like that again. She would do anything to prevent him from reliving those events. She stood up with her resolve to end his pain. She had to end this story before Glen awakened. She wouldn't allow Jack to fall apart again.

* * *

><p>Oz sat in his office at Pandora headquarters, he was preparing for a meeting with the senior members. Gilbert was asleep on the couch and everything was calm, except the conflicting emotions in Oz's heart. Jack had always known where the last sealing stone was. At the moment he was fighting Lottie and the other Baskervilles'. He kept getting glimpses of the fight in his mind.<p>

"What am I supposed to do?" he needed to help Jack but, he knew that Leo would take advantage of the time he was gone. Oz ignored the small glimpses and he decided that Jack could take care of himself. He had to deal with Leo first and foremost. Fighting against Leo with a chain was suicide. No matter how strong his Blood-stained rabbit was he was still no match for Leo and Jabberwocky, so he had to use underhanded tactics. He had to use Elliot. It was the only way to stop Leo or it could make him snap, which would work completely against his goal. Oz took a deep breath to calm down because he was getting frustrated.

He would do anything to prevent Leo from obtain the will of the abyss. He had witnessed Leo's malicious side. He wouldn't let him get his hands on Alyss, even if it meant exposing him to Elliot. While in deep thought Gilbert woke up unnoticed. He impulsively grabbed a cigarette from the pack on the table. He had been trying to quit since last year, but last year was stressful and the last few days had been grueling. He lit the cigarette and placed it between his lips. Oz attention immediately went to his companion when he smelled the smoke. "I thought you were going to quit?" Oz moved from his seat to sit by Gilbert. He pulled the cigarette from Gilbert's mouth.

"Everything is going to be fine, stopping worrying. I'm fine." Oz's blood red eyes were sincere. Oz always knew what was on the older-looking man's mind. Gilbert leaned back on couch and hung his head back. "It's getting harder to believe that." Golden eyes stared at the ceiling. There was sadness in his eyes that always bothered Oz. The sadness in his eyes had stared to dull the light in them.

"You've been losing control of the Blood-stained rabbit's power more often. Alice nearly killed you yesterday because you lost control." Gilbert closed his eyes and took a deep breath debating on his next statement. "Say it." Oz didn't like when Gil held things back from him.

"I'm…afraid of you." Oz turned his head quickly away from Gilbert to hide his face. The thought of Gilbert being afraid of him hurt. "Gil…" Oz didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry." Gilbert said sounding tired and worn down. He had dark circles around him eyes. "I'm tired." He said with such emotion that Oz could feel the weariness. Oz stared at the scar around Gil's neck. It was proof of who their enemy was. It took everything he had sometimes to keep his rage leashed, but at that moment it didn't matter. He needed to comfort Gil.

Gilbert ran his finger through his hair and grasped the ends. "I wouldn't be bothered so much if Elliot wasn't involved. I don't want him to die again. I don't want him involved. When he died… I think it would hurt so badly, but it did. I didn't realize how much he meant to me. Now to have him around and so close to someone so dangerous, it worries and makes me anxious." Gilbert looked at his hands unsure what to do with them. He decided to place them on the couch.

Oz took Gilbert's hand and placed it against his cheek. "We're close to the end…Leo is going to make his final move. Jack is fighting Lottie and the other Baskerville. They're at the last sealing stone." Oz closed his eyes and tried to hold on to his resolve to fight against Leo and end his life. Oz reluctantly let go of Gilbert's hand and stood. "You should try and sleep a little. I'm going to talk to Break and Sharon." Gilbert nodded and tried to go back to sleep, while Oz left. Gilbert tried to sleep but it wouldn't come to him. He couldn't shake the feeling of dread over him. It loomed over him like a cloud. He closed his eyes and laughed bitterly. "Everything will be okay." he lied to himself.

* * *

><p>Echo made her way to the center of the city. She wore a very bright yellow dress and she carried flyers with her. Vincent's orders were clear. She was to invite as many people as she could to the ceremony that masqueraded as a ball. Leo was ready to open abyss and plunged numerous people into it for his goal. No one knew what he intended do with the will of the abyss, but she felt like whatever the result was it was going to be horrendous. She would do nothing to stop it though; she was Echo and she didn't belong anywhere. She was a shadow of Zwei and no one pays attention to shadows.<p>

While Echo distributed the flyers, Vincent prepared the Nightray mansion with the help of Alice before she left to help Lottie. Tomorrow was the finale for the story. No one knew if the ending would be happy or sad. All the pawns could do was to continue to play their given roles, in the story of Wonderland.

* * *

><p>AN: So it's been a very long time since I updated. I regret to inform you that I am back in college. I can't update like I used to. Please expect some infrequent update. If it takes a long time for me to update just remember that I have not forgotten about this story.<p>

Anyhow, how was the chapter? I know it's kind of short and jumps scenes a lot but I wanted to show how everyone was preparing for the finale or seemingly the finale. I'm not sure yet. Please review and let me know your thoughts on this chapter and what you think may happen. I love speculation.

Oh yeah, I need a beta reader, mine isn't a fan of Pandora Hearts and is going to let me go soon. Don't be mad at her though, she my sister. So if you want to do it or have an idea of who would pm me about it. If I can't find one I guess I'll have to do it myself. There will be a short story included in this story called III. It's about Alice's betrayal and the events that led to it. Not much Elliot since he was dead, but Leo and Alice are the main characters.


	8. Lifeless Sapphire, Soulless Violet I

_VIII. Lifeless Sapphire, Soulless Violet I_

A finale worth applause, a tragedy not worth tears

"I'm sorry…" Elliot's pitiful voice broke the silence of the room. It was all he could say as his strength leak out of his body. Leo grip on him was crushing. He could see the fear in the young man's eyes. "You're leaving me again!" tears spilled on to Elliot's face as Leo cried out in frustration. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry." Elliot felt so helpless. Leo was falling apart again because of him. "Don't leave me! Please Elliot not again. I can't do this without you. I can't take this again." Leo broken voice torn Elliot's heart to pieces, but there was nothing he could do.

Again he was leaving the own person he cared about and he was powerless to stop it. Tears welled up in Elliot's eyes. He shut his eyes tightly to stop them from falling. He listened to his surroundings. It was eerily quiet in the Nightray mansion. There was no music playing, no voices from the ballroom. It was just silence. Elliot could feel the edges of his vision darkening. He felt the calm coming over him. He fought it.

"Leo, listen… please listen." He took his hands and held Leo's face making him look Elliot in the eyes. "I didn't come here to stop you or find out the truth about everything. I don't really care about those things. I came here for you. I came to see you and only you. I came to be with you." Tears flowed freely as Elliot finally pour his heart out to Leo. It was time he stop hiding his feelings.

"Leo…I came to see you and to tell you something important. I came to tell you that I love you. I love you Leo and I have for a long time." Elliot watched Leo face as he comprehended what he had said. "Elliot…no…no!" he pressed his face against Elliot's neck. "Oh…no? I'm sorry should I take it back?"

"NO! Please don't take it back." His whole body shook from his sobs. Elliot smiled lightly. "I want to stay…" he could feel his own hot tears stream down his cheeks. "Please Elliot, don't leave me. Please don't go I can't…" Leo begged the only person he cared about ton stay with him. He couldn't take the loneliness anymore. He couldn't take it anymore more. He was shattering to pieces and again it was his own fault.

Elliot could do nothing but watch Leo fall apart. His could feel Leo's fragile heart shattering to pieces like glass. "I really want to Leo, I want to so bad… but I don't have any control over this. I want to be with you forever but I can't…I can't and I want to, I really want to! It's not fair!" Elliot cried out in anger and despair.

In the end everything was for nothing. Was it really just a chapter in the story of wonderland?

* * *

><p>Earlier<p>

_I trust you to put an end to this tragic story. In the end though, your death gave wonderland this finale. I wonder if you understand your position. What purpose do you wish to fulfill._

Elliot opened his eyes to a dark room lately he had begun to have strange dream and hear his own voice like Anesidora had warned him. Whatever Ecila had done was already affecting him badly. The voice was his emotions and unresolved guilt. His voice in his mind was selfish and full of self-pity. He had to stay on guard or he'd become wrapped in the despair of it. It pissed him off to hear his voice in such a way.

He wasn't like that, he understood what had happen five years ago or he thought he did. It wasn't his fault for the things that had happen, but the voice wanted him to believe that was his fault. He had to ignore it constantly or he'd succumb. He had bigger problem to deal with than his whiny voice.

One being the suspicious ball that Leo was holding; it worried him that so many people where gathering. Leo had told him yesterday that the ball was nothing important but obviously he didn't believe that. He sat up from him sleeping position. He needed to get up it was already noon. He was just tired. He had a bad feeling about the ball and if he was going to find out why, he needed to get up, so he did. He went and washed up first. Once he returned he picked out a dress to wear. He still wasn't use to the female thing.

He wasn't ever going to be okay with it. He just had to deal with it. He pulled on the dress and the rest of the stuff that went with it and went to the kitchen. On the way he noticed that there were maids and butlers moving about. That was odd, since they only people usually there was Leo, Vincent, Alice, and Zwei. He avoided running into them as they finished decorating the mansion.

Once he entered the kitchen he saw a familiar face. Vincent was standing at the stove cooking. "I didn't know you knew how to cook." Elliot took a seat at the table and watched as the man moved around the kitchen. "I've known how to cook for a while I just don't do it. Since we have no cook for this occasion I have to prepare the food." He said measuring some kind of liquid.

"I see…" Leo looked around wondering where Leo was. He looked at his surrounding and felt sick. Everything about the day made him sick. Something was wrong and it scared him. After a couple minutes of sitting with Vincent, he left and went to look for Leo. He made his way pass more maids and butlers to his former room. He knocked lightly and waited for an answer.

"Come in." Leo said from within the room. Elliot entered the dark room and looked around. Leo was under the covers balled up. Elliot went to the bed and looked at Leo. "Are you okay?" Elliot asked the lump of cover that was Leo. Elliot watched as Leo pulled the covers down and sat up. His hair was disheveled and he looked paler than normal. "I'm fine." He voice sounded weird.

Elliot put his hand to Leo's forehead and quickly snatched back. "Your burning up." Elliot turned to leave but was stopped. "It's fine." Leo said as he pulled Elliot closer to the bed. "What do you mean it is fine? You're burning up!"

Leo smiled at how frantic Elliot was. "Really Elliot, I'm fine. It's still the after effects of using Jabberwocky." He said letting go of Elliot's wrist. Elliot just stood looking at the abyss like eyes that watched him. "You should cancel the ball then and rest." Elliot again touched the Leo's hot skin. His cheeks were slightly flushed and he looked thoughtful for a minute. "No." he said getting out of the bed. "This day is everything; all my plans have led to this moment. I won't postpone it." He moved Elliot over to get by. "I-" he staggered and Elliot grabbed him in a tight hug to keep Leo from hitting the floor. Elliot sighed in relief. He was glad that he didn't try to just grab Leo with just his hands. He was a lot heavier than he looked.

"Maybe you should lie down." Elliot said using all his strength to keep Leo on his feet. "…maybe you're right." He let Elliot guide him back to the bed and he lie back down waiting for the room to stop spinning. Elliot left the room and quickly returned with a cool cloth. He laid it on Leo's forehead unceremoniously. "You should listen to me." He said pulling the covers over the young man. "Shut up." Leo said very out character for him nowadays. Elliot smiled and gently stroked Leo's cheek.

"This is it Elliot. Today I'll fulfill my dreams." He opened his eyes and stare into Elliot's. He grabbed Elliot's hand pressed his face again his palm. "I won't stop this Elliot, not for anything. Not even for you, because all of this is for you. You'll understand soon enough." He said closing his eyes once again and drifting off into a temporary sleep. Elliot watched him and then looked to the window of the room.

Elliot wondered why he felt so sick he knew the events that were supposed to take place bothered him but it felt like more than that. He looked down at his free hand and watched as it shook lightly. "For me…" Elliot looked at Leo once more and then leaned close to his face. He gently placed a kiss on Leo's forehead. He stopped and then stared at Leo's sleeping face. He lean down again but this time he gently kiss Leo's lips. He had a feeling that this would be his only chance.

Later that evening Leo was up and about getting ready, while Elliot sat in his room thinking. He felt her presence. He involuntarily shivered and stood knowing who it was. "Ecila."

"Hello, Elliot." The small girl said. She stood by the bed with a malevolent smile. "You seem to think that you have the freedom to do as you please. I only allow you here because I want this tragedy to continue. You have done an excellent job in continuing it but you threaten its continuum. Your existence has reached its limit." She moved closer to Elliot very slowly.

"I'm going to make sure everything continues as it should. So tonight you're going to die." her smile widen to an unnatural length. "Why would I submit to you." Elliot knew she was going to hold something over him and he had a feeling he would submit. "Good thing you asked. Tonight this ball will be wonderful. Leo will complete his goal or so he thinks." She was shorter than Elliot remembered and looked very much like a child, but he knew better.

"If you don't die tonight I'll kill Leo. I'm not a chain so his power can't affect me, but mines can. One meeting with me and Jabberwocky will lose control and so will he. You have already seen the effects of willingly using his chain. What if it is against his will do you think he could live through such an ordeal?" Elliot backed away from Ecila knowing she was correct. Leo was already to his limit he would break if he used Jabberwocky again.

Elliot turned away from Ecila also knowing what he would end up doing. He nodded in agreement with Ecila unspoken order. "Good. I'll hope you enjoy your last night in this world." Elliot turned around to glare at her but she was already gone. He ran his fingers through his hair wondering how the night's events would play out. One thing was for sure it was going to end with him dying.

* * *

><p>Lottie could barely stand as she gasped for air. Jack stood in front of her not even winded from their battle. "Why not finish me off." She said angry that he pitied her. "Lottie… I don't want to hurt you." He said moving closer to her. "Stay back!" she screamed at him. "I don't need your help! I don't need anyone's help. She stood and Leon was by her side. "You're the reason I'm like this. I can't do anything without him, I'm so close to him…and you stand in my way!" She lunged at Jack and he dodged. Her breath was becoming labored. The wound in her side still wouldn't heal. "What did you do to me." She grabbed at her side and went to one knee.<p>

"Lottie you need to stop fighting me or you'll die." Jack calmly said to the pink haired woman. "Shut up!" she scream out in pain and rage. "Shut up…" she felt tears brimming. Lily quick went to her side. "Lottie we can't win… I don't want you die too." The little girl's eyes were fearful.

Lottie looked at her companions then to Jack and then to the sealing stone that was the last key to awaking her master. Glen was in her reach and she could reach him. As if her arms we just an inch too short to reach her goal. "Glen…" Tears rolled down her cheeks and fell to the floor. Lottie leaned her head back and stared at the ceiling. Airy's garden was stuck in time. She wondered how long she'd been fighting Jack. How long had she been fighting a losing battle? Jack moved closer to Lottie.

"Charlotte…please just let Glen go." Jack said reaching out for the woman. She started to laugh. Her laugh was devoid of all emotion. She stood up and then smiled at Jack. "I was never going to win, huh?" Charlotte's eyes were wider than normal and the tears kept flowing from them. Again she lunged at Jack, but anticipated his movement. She righted her attack course simultaneously as Jack dodged. She attacked.

For a second Jack and Lottie stared at each other. Charlotte's eyes were softer, while Jack's were large like saucers. "Lottie…" he said shocked at her. She smiled at him and blood came from the cracks of her mouth. She dropped to her knees. Jack had stabbed her though by pure reflex. He moved to help her but was punched in the jaw unexpectedly.

"You're way too soft Jack, trying to help your enemy." Alice was in front of him. She took one look at Charlotte who was slowly dying. "Glen…" Lottie said softly to herself. "Take her, Lily and get her far away from here. She'll start to heal when you do." Lily nodded and Doug was right with her lifting Lottie on to Leon's back. They quickly left.

"Why do you fight against us? Don't you understand what will happen?" Jack was sudden angry. He knew she would be the one he had to fight. He didn't want to fight her, anyone but her. Alice eyes became colder over the years. She no longer was naïve or ignorant to the truth and that hurt Jack. He didn't want her to know the truth. "Alice." He pleaded with her.

"You waste your breath. I am here to follow Leo's orders. Glen will awaken today and I don't particularly care if you are dead or alive when he wakes."

* * *

><p>Elliot stood outside on the terrace in awe at the many people who was attending the ball. Not many people socialized with the Nightray when he was alive, which meant nothing since all of the Nightray's were dead, so technically they still weren't socializing with them just partying in their house. He turned away from the glass doors to look at the moon. It was beautiful and full. He closed his eyes for a minute and tried to calm his heart. He was afraid.<p>

He didn't want to die again but was choice did he have. He was powerless to do anything. He couldn't even fight back. He had no chain and he had no power, he was just a normal supposedly dead human. There was no noise no talking nothing. He opened his eyes and smile.

The silence was nice. 'Fight…' he heard the pitiful voice say. "I guess you're not as weak as I thought you were. He turned around and watched the guest dance. The sound of the night finally reached his ears again and the sound of laughing and undistinguishable conversation. "I'll fight…because I didn't last time. I'll fight until the end." He stepped in to the ballroom and made his way to Leo's side.

The young man was still running a fever but it wasn't as bad as before. He didn't mingle or even talk to any of the guest his eyes just remained on the clock that was on the wall. "Leo?" Elliot looked at his friend who was so engrossed with clock watching he hadn't notice his entry. "Leo!" Elliot was becoming impatient very quickly.

Leo looked up to the blue eyes that were watching him. He gave a light smile and then turned to face Elliot completely. "It's time" Leo grabbed Elliot's hand and he dragged Elliot out of ballroom quickly. "Where are we going?" Elliot asked feeling a dread descend upon him.

"Somewhere safe." Leo turned a corner and stopped. His hand tightened on Elliot's and Elliot looked up to see what happened. Oz stood in their way with Gilbert. He gripped his scythe tightly and his red eyes were focused on Leo. "You planned to sacrifice these people like you did three years ago. You haven't changed at all." He briefly looked at Elliot but returned his attention to Leo.

"I can't allow you to continue living Leo." Oz voice was weird to Elliot and he vaguely wondered if anyone else notice. His thought was cut short by screams from the ballroom. Elliot turned back and looked to where the sounds came from. He knew what was happening there was no need for anyone to tell him. He knew Leo planned to open the abyss, even if he didn't want to believe it.

"Leo…why am I so important…" Elliot lowered his head out of shame. He was the reason all of this was happening. Was it right for him to exist after causing so much pain to so many people? He turned around to look at Leo and Oz.

"I-" he was cut off by a laugh. A childish laugh that wasn't light-hearted or sweet it was evil and full of hate. "Elliot, you seem to regret your being here. Maybe it was better if you had simply disappeared." Ecila stood behind the group and only Elliot was facing her at the moment but the other had clearly heard her words.

"This will be wonderful and it will be everything that I dreamed of." She giggled at the others as they turned around to see her. Elliot step forward and moved closer to Leo. "I won't let you do this." Elliot quickly moved around Leo to stand in front of him.

"So even you would defy me. It doesn't surprise me at all. It really just makes this story all the more interesting." The child slowly rubbed at her wrist until thin wires appeared and hung down to the floor. The same thin wires were coming from her ankle making her very reminiscent of a puppet cut from its strings.

Elliot had no weapon but he didn't have time to think of that. He needed to keep Leo from using Jabberwocky; Leo was barely in control he couldn't let Ecila set him off. Oz was in a stance as well as Gil. "Who are you?" Oz asked on guard there was no light around the small child just a void of darkness, yet she wasn't from the abyss.

"I'm Ecila; it's nice to meet you. Too bad we'd have to meet under these circumstances. I'd love to spend time torturing you but I have to deal with a traitor first." The doll like girl lunged at Oz wiping the wire skillful around her body. Oz dodged the razor sharp wires and retreat back a couple of steps.

"Come on Oz… or should I say-" she was cut off by Oz attacking her with his scythe to shut her up. He kept attacking non-stop until she was in a corner. She began to laugh loudly. "This will be fun won't it?" she said loudly. "I'll expose you" she whispered to Oz with a smile.

* * *

><p>AN: Lost my newest beta, I tired of looking for one now. I'll just proof myself. Anyway the end is coming yay!. You all probably know what's going to happen, I suck at surprise endings. I was so surprised that I have almost thirty reviews. Wow thank you so much, it's really encouraging to know there are people who like my stories :) So sorry again for the long periods it takes for me to update but I'm trying between school, work, and art (I love my art) I try to fit in the my story writing. Oh another note only one chapter left not including the III story. It kinda of sad but good too because the sequel will start and please expect some twist and turns there. Oh yeah and angst I love some angst. Let me know what you think about the story overall. What something you like to happen in the sequel, I love ideas. The chapter name is supposed to have the I after it. Part one of two.<p>

:o3 R&R


	9. Lifeless Sapphire, Soulless Violet II

IX. Lifeless Sapphire, Soulless Violet II

The will to live, bitter truth

She found their game fun. She never wanted to end the game, but he was too persistent. "You're no fun." Ecila whined as she dodged an attack from Gilbert. She couldn't reach Elliot as long as Oz and Gilbert were in the way. It angered her, which caused her to slip up and be knocked off balance by the blonde. She landed on her butt and Oz was already on her with his red scythe to her neck. She stared at the "boy". "You honestly believe that we'd let you kill Elliot." He said ready to watch her bleed. "Of course not silly this is a game." She watched as Oz's face contorted from the rage he felt. Out of instinct Oz swung his scythe back ready to kill her. Gilbert stopped him. "We need her alive." Her said letting go of Oz's arm.

"Yeah, you need me to explain the white abyss, since Elliot has no idea how to explain nor does he remember anything about it. But then again I wonder why you need to know, since you don't really care. Our goals are the same, you want to keep this story from ending for her, isn't that right-" she was cut off by Oz again swinging his scythe at her. She barely dodged the attack. "Oh you really don't want your beloved servant to know the truth, do you?" she got to her feet and looked at her playthings, Elliot in front of Leo uselessly and Oz with Gilbert protecting him. She couldn't help but let the burst of giggles out, the display was truly pathetic. Oz could barely control his rage to the child-like chain that knew the truth, the one thing that would hurt Gil. He couldn't let him find out. He'd kill the chain before that. He wouldn't allow anyone to know who and what he really was.

Gilbert watched as Oz prepared himself for another attack. He wasn't sure why Oz was going against  
>Break's plan. He knew there was a valid reason but he also knew that if they captured her they could understand the white abyss better. It didn't matter to him personally, he'd just followed Oz's lead, but now his master suddenly wanted to kill the chain that had all the answers.<p>

* * *

><p>Elliot stood in front of Leo debating a course of action, to fight or to flee. He didn't want Leo to get involve but he couldn't very well just leave Oz and Gilbert to fight alone but what help would he be in the form he was in now. He watched the three fighting then looked to Leo who was barely standing he still wasn't one-hundred percent; instead his health was declining quickly. He decided it was better to run so he took Leo and headed away from the battle and back toward the screams. He was sure he wasn't prepared to see what he was about to see, but he needed to find Vincent who was probably fighting Break.<p>

Leo leaned on him for support which made their escape slower. They made their way into the ballroom which was filled with dead bodies and dying chains that somehow escaped the abyss. None of the live ones attacked him. His only guess was that Leo was formidable even in the condition he was in. He had been supporting Leo's full weight for a while when walking had becoming difficult. He slowed even more as his pace was slowly coming to a stop. He looked at the hole in the floor leading to Alyss and other things. It was getting bigger as time passed. It was enough incentive for Elliot to move faster and push on. Elliot finally made it across the ballroom but his knees were starting to buckle. He got Leo into the hall and looked around only to come face to face with a Pandora member. Only Elliot realize it was a corrupted chain from the white abyss in the form of a human. He dropped Leo to the floor and grabbed the nearest weapon which was a small short sword from a dead Pandora member. It was coated in the man's blood but Elliot didn't have time to think about that.

* * *

><p>Alice's attacks weren't half-hearted like they used to be. She really wanted to kill Jack and she intended to do so. What he wanted was ridiculous and she wouldn't stand for it any longer. She knew what would happened if she ended the tragedy, but she was resolved to do so. She understood the consequence of ending the story that should not end for her sake at least. The wolf-like chain Lowell stayed away from her and watched the battle. It understood how powerful she was even without the other half of her power.<p>

Jack continued to talk to her, but she wasn't listening to him. His words would twist her resolve until it broke. She loved Jack but what he wanted was worse than what Glen wanted to accomplish. Oz was right, there was no good or bad here. They all just wanted to accomplish something for their own selfish reasons. She dodged Jack's half-hearted thrust and slapped him with the flat of her scythe, knocking him back. "Fight like your life depended on it Jack because it does. I won't show you mercy and I'm not Alyss. I don't care about you." She lied. Jack was her heart at one time but now, now it was different. He stared at her and wondered why she had forsaken him. He just wanted to keep her and Alyss safe, but Alice decided to join Leo. He didn't understand why she would do that.

"Alice…" he wanted her to hear him. He wanted her to come back to him, but he knew she wouldn't. So all he had was Alyss now. He wasn't going to lose her. She was all that was left of Lacie. His Lacie. He wouldn't allow another person to take her away from him again. "This tragedy will continue, Alice. It will continue to exist and spiral deeper into an unrelenting pit of despair until nothing is left, but that's fine because that is what's required for my Alyss to thrive. Tragedy." Alice stepped back as she recognized the same broken smile Oz wore, when he had lost control. She knew that the man had gained his determination to kill her and that was fine with her. They stood watching each other for countless seconds understanding the full weight of this fight. It was time for the final act to begin and neither one of them would lie down and die without a fight.

* * *

><p>Oz and Ecila continue to fight in the hall until they reached the ballroom, where a standoff began. Ecila stood bleeding from a number of wounds but her smile showed that none of the injuries really hurt. "So should I explain to your servant who you really are?" Ecila kept a defensive stance as she continued to talk, while Oz was ready to attack. Gilbert stood behind him ready to back up his master. He was confused as to what Ecila was talking about. She couldn't possible know anything about Oz that he didn't. He watched his master's reactions and knew that Oz was hesitating. That was proof that the chain did indeed know something about Oz that he didn't. Oz lowered his weapon and stood down. "Don't tell him…and I'll help you." He said not looking to Gilbert.<p>

"Oz!" Gilbert was silenced by the look Oz gave him. The anger in those red pools frightened him. "Help me? What could you possibly do to help me? I have the same goal as you." She was interested in the proposal and Oz could see it. "Oz what-" again Gilbert was silenced by Oz. "What will you do for me?" she asked slightly excited at the prospect. "I'll make this story more entertaining" Oz said watching the girl's response. "How?" she seem ecstatic to know that the story would be interesting again. "Why would I tell you, it won't be a show then." He said. His red eyes twinkle mischievously as he made his way over to help the small girl. She smiled happy that she could enjoy the story again. It would be exciting again and she couldn't wait for that moment, but as soon as she touched Oz's outstretched had she knew she was lied to.

It was too late for her to realize that the mischievous smile had turned into to a sadistic smile. His scythe was already cutting her in half before she could register what happened. "Exciting right?" he said as she crumpled to the ground. What came from her body wasn't blood it was a thick black liquid. She smiled as she stared at the two of them. "That was exciting." She looked to Gilbert who wasn't looking at her. Then she looked at Oz with a smirk. "You'd kill for your servant yet you won't tell him the truth. I wonder how this story will progress now that I'm gone. I still win in the end, it doesn't matter if this story gets interesting or simply ends as long as you all die I'm fine." The child looked fearful at first then her malicious smile graced her lips. "Hey, isn't it weird to be in two places at once…-J" Oz eyes widened and he kicked her body into the abyss. She continued to mock them with echoes of her laughter. Gilbert checked Oz for injury. His red eyes were fearful and full of hate.

The hate wasn't directed at Gilbert or the chain he had killed it was directed at him. "Oz?" the red eyes that stared at him glistened with tears until the red pools slowly turned green. For a second Gilbert was staring at his master again, but something was wrong. It was wrong looking at those green eyes, it was wrong because it wasn't Oz at all. Not his green eyes but him. "No…" Gilbert stepped back as the green returned to red. "No!" Gilbert grabbed his head pulling at his hair screaming. "I'm sorry Gil…I'm so sorry!"

* * *

><p>Leo opened his eyes to Elliot standing over a Pandora member. He realized easily it was a corrupted chain from the white abyss. He got to his feet and went to Elliot checking for wounds. He turned Elliot to face him completely and was unable to take his eyes off the fatal wound in his stomach. Elliot looked at him; his hands shook uncontrollably as he took Leo's hands. "No…no!" Leo grabbed his friend in to his arms and sank to the floor. "I'm sorry…I couldn't dodge any longer." Elliot looked at Leo who looked sick. He could hear Gilbert's screams from the ballroom. He wanted to help him but he couldn't move. Elliot pressed his hand to his stomach. "Leo… we need to talk." Elliot watched his friend nodded trying hard to hold back his tears. He knew he needed to listen to Elliot.<p>

* * *

><p>Alice pulled herself to her feet by holding on to the wall. Jack had beaten he like a rag doll. He stood watching her pleading with her to return to her senses. She ignored his pleads. At one point she could feel her full power surge through her, but as quickly as she felt the power it was gone. "You killed him Jack. What kind of person are you?" she knew what she was about to do would make her a horrible person but it didn't matter to her at all. She needed Glen to wake up and what better way to do it by using the one person who is against it. "You're a murderer Jack. Why should I come back to you? You'll just kill me like you did Glen." Jack stopped attacking. "That's not true Alice, I could never hurt you. Why are you saying this? I do this to save you." Jack eyes conveyed too many emotions. "Why would you do this? No one understands. No one gets it, what I would do for you, who I would kill for you. Glen was going to end it he was going to take her from me. He ruined everything, I loved him. He was my friend but he didn't want to listen. He was like all the others!" Jack body shook from anger. No one understood what it was like to kill someone you love. They made him out to be a monster. But no one could feel the pain he felt. "I had to kill him… for you." He looked at the sealing stone and smiled. He wanted to see him. He wanted to see his friend. Alice slid pass him and swing her scythe into the stone before he could react. It shatter to pieces leaving a sicken thud on the floor. "What have you done!" he looked at the smile that Alice had. "I granted my own wish."<p>

* * *

><p>Elliot wanted to scream in outrage against the injustice of fate. Again he was bleeding to death. Again he was going to break Leo's heart. There was no coming back after this. Elliot felt sick he felt like Leo would break permanently if he died. He didn't want to die, not again and not so soon. "I'm sorry Elliot. I just can't get it right, I'm the servant, yet I always, <em>always<em> fail you. I can't stand it! I can't!" Leo buried his face against Elliot's neck and cried like a child. "How can you love someone like me? I wanted to chain you to me, so I could never lose you. Now you're dying again because of my failure. Why…why do I always fail you Elliot..." Leo slumped lightly on to Elliot. "Leo…" Elliot used his waning strength to shake the man. "Are you okay?"

He felt Elliot nodded but something felt odd now. As if the atmosphere around Leo had changed, it felt foreign. "I wish we were both were born somewhere else, somewhere peaceful. I want to stay with you." Elliot cried out. I want to be with you no matter what but…but I can't, I can't… can I?"

Tears streamed down Elliot's cheeks as he poured out his heart's desires and fears. "I don't want to die. Not yet." Elliot voice broke as he saw the darkness closing in at the edge of his vision. Leo discerned the fear in Elliot and pulled Elliot completely into his lap, cradling him. Elliot felt safe in Leo's arms, safer than he ever felt in his life, even though he was dying.

"You have never failed me Leo…never. This is going to sound weird but…tell me you love me. Please." Elliot vaguely wondered why he needed to hear it. There was silence and it pierced Elliot's heart. Leo grip had tightened but he remained quiet. "Leo" Elliot could feel his grasp slipping and he became afraid that Leo would no longer answer the way he thought. Leo's voice broke silence. "I'm sorry Elliot." The way Leo voice was made Elliot look up at his friend. Dying sapphire met soulless violet.

Glen watched with sadness as Elliot brow furrowed and tears filled his eyes. He could say nothing to ease Elliot's pain. He had to watch helplessly as the slate blue turned deeper and slowly glossed. Elliot had a heart-wrenching expression as he took his last breath. He had died with a broken heart and it bothered Glen to be the reason for that. He gently closed the eyes of Elliot Nightray and picked up the light female body. He left the hallway that led to the ballroom. The silence of the Nightray house was in contrast to the horrifying events that took place all for Glen's awaking. Glen was disgusted by the Pandora members who lay dead at the door of the ballroom. They were cowards who had tried to run. He made his way to the other door and out into the hallway. Elliot's body was strangely growing cold at an alarming rate. Glen guessed it had to do with the body. It wasn't really human. He glanced at the now eternally sleeping form of the girl. It upsetting to him that the child had died and he didn't understand why. It wasn't as if he knew Elliot, but the pain he felt was disconcerting. He had to end the tragedy of the story before it killed anyone else.

* * *

><p>AN: So all that is left now is the epilogue. I decided to delete the extra chapter III and make it a one shot. I promise to have some more Elliot and Leo moments in the sequel. I already started writing it so it won't be long before I post it.<p>

Review :03 Please


	10. The Will, The Embodiment

X. Epilogue: The Will, The Embodiment

And I shall give you, your heart's desire

When Glen reached his destination which was Elliot's former room, he laid the body on the bed. His violet eyes rested on Elliot's face and the tears that stained his cheeks. He didn't normally do this, by the felt compelled to clean off Elliot's cheeks. He didn't so with a wet tissue and then stepped back from the bed. He wanted to mourn the child. But he couldn't do that. It was Leo's feeling causing him to do that. He turned to leave, but the pain in his heart was unbearable. "I'm sure she will come for you." He said forcing himself to leave the room.

Anesidora stood over Elliot's body and held back tears. She had seen his heartbreaking death. In the end the white abyss was freed from its taint and the tragedy would eventually come to an end but at what cost. Elliot once again laid dead. It was unfair. She didn't like what had happened to Elliot. She felt helpless. She couldn't break the rules of the tragedy for just one person. She smiled and knew she already would for Elliot. He was like a son to her, she would give him happiness. "You seem bound by the binds that is death once more because again you will grace the stage of wonderland, but this time you will be triumphant." She watched as the female body melted away to reveal a teenage male. His breathing so shallow it was almost unnoticeable. The light that he emitted was now more than blinding, it had become almost ethereal. Anesidora stared at the light completely unaffected. A small smile graced her lips. "You have a will of steel. I haven't even started and you're already ready."

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry it wasn't very long but I'm going right into the sequel. So the new chapter's out and I'm finishing my story. I hope every one's is excited to learn the answers to the unanswered question. I may have a one shot for Oz and Gil as well. It might take a while but I hope to have it up the same day the new chapter of the manga comes out. I guess I'll see you all in the sequel it's been fun. Thanks for reading.<p>

Bye :O3


End file.
